Unknown Relationship
by Midory Spring
Summary: Awalnya Naruto hanya ingin membayar hutang, tapi ia sama sekali tidak tahu sampai mana ia harus berhenti. NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Yaoi, Alur kecepetan, gaje, typo, OOC **

**Rating : M for Mature and Sexual content**

**Pair : Main NaruSasu**

**Unknown Relationship**

.

By Midori Spring

.

.

(Part one)

.

.

**12-11-2007. Kelas Musik, Konoha High school. **

Naruto menguap lebar. Ia pandangi jam tangannya sebentar lalu beralih ke tiga orang pengganggu yang telah mengganggu waktu tidurnya itu. "Aku sedang tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni kalian." Katanya ketus.

Salah satu pria berambut nanas, menggertakkan giginya. "Kau pikir kami sedang meminta izin untuk waktumu? Dasar sombong! Kau dan Ibumu tidak ada bedanya!"

Alih-alih tersinggung Naruto malah kembali menguap, tidak perduli. "Apa yang Ibuku lakukan kepada Ayahmu itu bukan urusanku. Jika kau marah langsung datangi Ibuku saja." Katanya sembari melipat kedua tangannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke punggung kursi. Ia memejamkan mata siap-siap untuk tidur. Waktu tidurnya jauh lebih berharga di banding ketiga pemuda itu.

Keheningan sempat menyapa selama beberapa detik, sampai sebuah gebrakan keras terdengar diikuti oleh suara orang jatuh menghantam lantai.

"Ibumu sudah mempermalukan Ayahku!" Lanjut pemuda berambut nanas itu, "dan aku ingin kau merasakan rasa malu yang harus ditelan Ayahku sekarang!" Pemuda itu menunduk memandang pemuda blonde yang sekarang jatuh terduduk di lantai.

Naruto mengernyit, ia bangun, lalu menepuk-nepuk bagian seragamnya yang sempat menghantam lantai. Sepertinya orang-orang ini benar-benar minta di hajar. "Kau tahu berapa harga yang harus kau bayar setelah melakukan ini padaku?" Tanyanya dengan pandangan penuh ancaman. "APA KAU TIDAK TAHU AKU INI SIAPA?"

"Pewaris sah perusahaan Namikaze, " Celetuk pria bertatto segitiga terbalik, "lalu?"

"Lalu?" Naruto mengulang perkataan pria itu dengan nada penuh emosi, "KALIAN HARUSNYA TAHU AKU BISA MENGHANCURKAN KELUARGA KALIAN DENGAN MUDAH!" Habis sudah kesabaran Naruto. Awalnya ia berniat datang ke kelas lebih awal untuk tidur, tapi ketiga orang ini malah datang mengganggunya mengatakan sesuatu hal tentang harga diri. Naruto tidak mengerti itu, dan ia juga tidak perduli. Harga diri? Cih, semuanya bisa ia beli dengan uang.

"Oh ya?" Suara keras Naruto sepertinya sama sekali tidak berpengaruh dengan ketiga orang lainnya. Mereka malah tersenyum jahat seakan-akan sedang merencanakan sesuatu. "Kita lihat apa harga dirimu cukup penting dibanding menghancurkan kami. Sebagai pewaris kau tidak boleh mempermalukan nama baik keluargamukan?" tepat setelah itu si rambut nanas menjentikkan jarnya ke kedua temannya.

"Kiba, Choji."

Dua orang lainnya maju ke Naruto, seringai jahat terpasang di wajah mereka. Naruto mundur beberapa langkah, waspada. Walau ia tidak tahu apa rencana mereka , tapi ia mulai merasa tidak enak. Dia jelas kalah jumlah.

"Pegangi dia!"

Satu perintah dan kedua orang lainnya langsung menahan kedua tangan Naruto masing-masing di kiri dan di kanan.

"Mau apa kalian?" Bentak Naruto berusaha melepaskan diri. Ia berontak sekuat tenaga, tapi tenaga dua orang lainnya jauh lebih besar. "Kalian mau mati, hah! Lepaskan!"

Teriakan Naruto sama sekali tidak di gubris. "Minta tolong saja kalau kau takut." Choji, pria bertubuh gendut berkata sambil nyengir.

"Brengsek!" Umpat Naruto.

"Shikamaru cepat! Nanti anak lain keburu datang." Kiba mendesak.

Pria berambut nanas yang dipanggil Shika itu bergerak cepat kea rah Naruto. Ia meraih ikat pinggang Naruto dan menariknya terbuka.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Sahut Naruto shock. Ia semakin berontak hebat ketika Shikamaru mulai membuka celananya.

"Oi pegangi dia!"

"Berhenti bergerak, brengsek!"

"Lepaskan aku! Beraninya kalian!"

**Sreet –**Celana Naruto ditarik turun ke bawah. Ia bisa merasakan hawa dingin AC menyapa kulit pahanya yang telanjang. Celana dalam adalah satu-satunya yang menitupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Dengan wajah horror, Naruto menendang Shikamaru yang memegangi celananya.

"KEMBALIKAN, BRENGSEK KAU! KALIAN MAU MATI!"

"Heh, tutup mulutmu!" Shikamaru membentak balik. "Sekarang seret dia kedalam lemari, lalu kunci." Perintahnya lagi kepada dua orang sahabatnya.

"APA KAU BILANG! BERANINYA KALIAN MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU! LEPASKAN TANGAN KOTOR KALIAN DARIKU!"

Naruto berontak kian hebat. Dua orang yang memeganginya agak kesusahan untuk membawanya. Tidak puas, Shikamaru juga akhirnya ikut membantu. Ia angkat kaki Naruto dan membawanya menuju lemari. Karena hari ini mereka ada pelajaran musik, semua peralatan musik di keluarkan dan diletakkan di masing-masing meja, alhasil lemari jadi kosong. Alat musik akan kembali dimasukkan setelah pelajaran berakhir.

Naruto di lempar masuk kedalam lemari, lalu dengan cepat lemari di tutup dan di kunci.

**Brak **–Naruto memukul pintu lemari dengan keras. "APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN! KELUARKAN AKU!"

Ketiga pemuda pelaku pembullian itu hanya tertawa-tawa. Mereka senang rencananya sukses. "Tenang saja, akan ada seseorang yang menemukanmu. Yah setidaknya lima belas menit lagi." Salah satu pemuda berkata. Ia melirik jam tangannya dengan sumringah. Benar, lima belas menit lagi pelajaran akan dimulai. Cepat atau lambat akan ada seseorang yang menemukan Naruto.

Tentunya itu bukan hal yang bagus bagi Naruto. Apa jadinya jika mereka menemukan Naruto dalam keadaan begini? 'Pewaris Namikaze corp ditemukan dilemari setengah telanjang, disaksikan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya' Jelas, akan menjadi berita utama di semua media. Dia akan menjadi bahan olok-olokan, bukan hanya dilingkungan sekolah tapi juga dilingkungan luar. Image dirinya dan perusahaannya akan hancur.

**Brak –Brak –Brak**, Gedoran Naruto semakin keras. Jelas sekali pemuda blonde itu telah murkah. Ia bersumpah akan membunuh tiga keparat itu ketika ia keluar nanti. Tapi dalam hati ia juga panik, imagenya akan hancur sebentar lagi.

"BRENGSEK! BRENGSEK! BRENGSEK!" Naruto berteriak keras dari dalam lemari. Ia mengamuk semakin kuat, tapi lemari yang terbuat dari bahan kualitas tinggi itu sama sekali tidak bergeming. Dan itu membuat Naruto semakin frustasi.

"Ayo kita pergi. Aku lapar." Choji mengajak kedua sahabatnya, yang masih asyik tertawa-tawa. "Jam istirahat akan segera habis."

"Iya, iya aku tahu. " Shikamaru menyahut. "Sudah ya, Naruto. Tenang saja, nanti akan kubukakan, tapi di depan anak-anak yang lain. Hahaha… " Ketiga orang itu kembali cekikikan. Mereka berbalik dan langsung mematung.

Tawa menghilang. Tatapan mereka melebar. Rasa panik mendadak menjalari mereka. Celana Naruto yang masih berada ditangan Shikamaru bahkan tergelincir jatuh ke lantai.

"Kau?" Kiba adalah orang pertama yang bersuara.

Merasakan keganjilan ini, Naruto berhenti menggedor. Ia pasang telinganya rapat-rapat, penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi di luar sana.

Uchiha Sasuke, sang ketua Osis sedang berdiri di depan pintu. Mata Onyxnya menyapu ketiga siswa lain, lalu ke celana Naruto yang tergeletak di lantai dan terakhir ke lemari yang sekarang menjadi sunyi. Otaknya bekerja cepat dan langsung mengerti.

"Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Akamichi Choji." Katanya dengan nada tenang. Ia buka buku hitamnya dan menulis ketiga nama itu disana. "Telah melakukan aksi pembullian."

"I-ini bukan urusanmu Uchiha! Pergi sana!" Shikamaru mengusir. Ia memelototi Sasuke dengan mengancam. Walau begitu keringat dingin mengalir dipelipisnya.

_Sial, kenapa dia malah muncul di saat-saat begini!_ Batinnya panik.

"Hukuman kalian akan diumumkan nanti. Kurasa aku harus membicarakannya dulu kepada kepala sekolah." Balas Sasuke kalem. Ia menutup bukunya dan bergerak mendekati tiga penghuni lain.

Spontan ketiganya mundur dengan wajah pucat. Ketua Osis ini sedang mengancamnya. Berurusan dengannya jelas bukan ide yang bagus. Dengan tampang pucat ketiga orang itu saling lirik, lalu berlari sekuat tenaga keluar kelas. Meninggalkan Sasuke, yang kini sedang memungut celana Naruto dalam diam.

Naruto di dalam lemari sama sekali tidak melakukan pergerakan apapun. Ia menjadi kaku dan hanya berdiri dengan was-was. Ketua Osis? Uchiha? Dia tidak tahu siapa orang itu. Biasanya ia tidak perduli dengan kehadiran orang lain yang tidak begitu berpengaruh dalam hidupnya.

**Klik –**Sasuke memutar kunci lemari, lalu menariknya terbuka. Tatapan penuh kebencian dari Naruto adalah hal pertama yang dilihatnya. Jemari pemuda blonde itu penuh dengan bekas goresan hasilnya menggebrak lemari.

"Milikmu." Kata Sasuke sembari melemparkan celana Naruto ke dalam lemari. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia berbalik dan pergi. Meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya balas menatapnya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Dengan mata merah, Naruto menyambar celananya dan langsung memakainya. Pikirannya kalut dan sulit untuk berpikir logis. Harga dirinya sepertinya terkoyak-koyak. Hal memalukan ini tidak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya.

.

**13-11-2007, Ruang Kepala Sekolah, Konoha High School**

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Kepala Sekolah berambut silver itu mengulang nama yang disebutkan Naruto tadi. "Untuk apa kau mencarinya?"

"Urusan pribadi." Jawab Naruto.

Pagi-pagi sekali Naruto datang dan langsung menuju ruang Osis, tapi alih-alih menemukan pencariannya, ia hanya mendapatkan jawaban "belum datang" dari sekretaris Osis. Saat jam istirahat, Naruto kembali ke ruang osis, dan kembali mendapatkan jawaban yang tidak memuaskan "Kurasa dia tidak masuk."

Kesal, Naruto langsung menyerbu ruang kepala sekolah untuk meminta alamat ketua osis itu.

"Apa kau begitu kepepet? Kau bisa menemuinya besok." Kepala Sekolah bernama Hatake Kakashi itu terlihat sedikit penasaran dengan tingakah sang Namikaze hari ini.

Naruto menghela nafas. Ia bukan tipe penyabar, tapi pria dewasa ini terus menerus menguji kesabarannya. "Cukup berikan saja alamatnya. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

Satu alis Kakashi sedikit terangkat. Ia semakin penasaran, tapi membuat kesal pewaris Namikze corp bukanlah hal yang baik untuknya. Jadi pada akhirnya ia menuliskan alamat Sasuke dalam secarik kertas dan memberikannya kepada Naruto.

Tanpa mengatakan terima kasih, Naruto beranjak dan langsung pergi.

.

**13-11-2007, Kediaman Uchiha.**

Naruto berdiri tepat di depan pagar hitam salah satu rumah besar di kompleks itu. Mungkin, sudah sepuluh kali Naruto mencocokkan alamat yang tertera di tembok pagar itu dengan alamat di secarik kertasnya. Kedua alamat itu sama, tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya.

Papan bertuliskan 'Rumah ini disita' apa benar seharusnya ada disana?

Beberapa orang berpakaian seragam terlihat keluar masuk dari dalam rumah itu. Mereka memasukkan perabot rumah tangga, seperti kursi, meja, bahkan televise kedalam Truk besar.

"Ini rumah uchiha, kan?" Naruto bertanya kepada salah satu pria yang berjalan melewatinya.

"Bukan lagi, nak sekarang rumah ini milik bank. Mereka sudah bangkrut." Pria itu berbicara dengan enteng, lalu bermaksud kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Sedikit _blank_, Naruto menahan pria itu untuk pergi. "Tunggu," tahannya, "Kau tahu dimana mereka sekarang."

"Entahlah, mungkin mereka di rumah sakit, atau di pemakaman. Ku dengar tadi malam Uchiha Fugaku meninggal dalam kecelakaan di pabriknya." Terang pria itu. "Kau jangan disini, nanti kau bisa terluka."

Naruto tidak bergeming. Ia mematung di tempatnya. Mata birunya kembali memandang ke rumah bekas kediaman Uchiha itu. Mendadak mata Onyx Uchiha Sasuke kembali muncul di pikirannya. Mata indah itu memandang ke arahnya tanpa ekspresi. Dan Naruto seperti rela melakukan apa saja untuk mengetahui apa yang ada dipikiran pria bermarga Uchiha itu.

_Hutangku ini akan tetap ku bayar… Uchiha Sasuke._

.

_M_

_I_

_D_

_O_

_R_

_Y_

.

**Desember, 2014. Halte Bis**

Dingin. Duduk di halte bis pada pukul 11 malam, di akhir bulan desember, sepertinya bukan ide yang bagus. Seberapa gelisahnya Sasuke saat ini, rasa dingin masih tetap bisa di rasakannya. Bahkan ketika ia ingin berkonsentrasi total untuk memecahkan masalahnya, ia juga tetap harus meringkuk untuk menghangatkan diri. Cuaca sama sekali tidak mendukung perasaan kalut Sasuke malam itu.

Dalam hati, Sasuke mulai merasa menyesal dengan perbuatannya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Flashback

"Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku no Gaara, dan Hyuuga Neji, kalian pergilah ke kamar 208. Tamu kita menginginkan kalian." Kabuto yang merupakan manajer di sebuah klub malam tempat ke tiga pelayan tersebut bekerja, memberikan perintah.

Dua orang diantaranya mengangguk patuh, hanya satu yang menunjukkan ke engganan.

"Untuk apa?" Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak ingin pergi ke ruangan itu menunjukkan keberatannya. Tentu agak aneh baginya, sekian banyak para pelayan perempuan yang cantik-cantik, kenapa tamu meminta dirinya yang jelas-jelas lelaki untuk menemani. Ia tahu betapa mesumnya tempat ini.

Kabuto menghela nafas. Pelayannya satu ini memang hobi mengeluh. Seandainya tampangnya tidak menarik hati para pengunjung untuk datang, ia pasti sudah menendangnya dari tempat ini. "Tidak perlu bertanya Uchiha Sasuke, tamu bebas meminta apa saja. Ini demi nama baik tempat kita. " Katanya tegas.

Sasuke masih enggan, tapi melihat wajah keras Kabuto, ia akhirnya patuh juga. Ia mengikuti kedua temannya yang berjalan di depan. Mereka berhenti di sebuah ruangan bertuliskan 208. Sasuke sedikit bernafas lega, ia tahu ini ruang karaoke VIP, bukan kamar yang memang dipersiapkan untuk bercumbu.

Tanpa berlama-lama Sasuke dan dua kawannya masuk kedalam. Hantaman musik yang sangat keras langsung meninju gendang telinga Sasuke. Sedikit mengernyit, ia tutup telinga kirinya dengan telunjuk.

"Mereka datang!" Sambutan sebuah suara menyapa mereka. Sasuke melihat seorang pria berjas tanpa dasi dengan rambut blonde yang diikat ekor kuda, sedang bertepuk tangan penuh semangat.

"Ayo duduk-duduk." Pria lain atau lebih tepatnya seorang tua bangka –bagi Sasuke– berteriak keras sambil menepuk kedua sisinya. Kedua pelayan wanita, yang sebenarnya telah duduk di kedua sisinya, sedikit bergeser dengan wajah cemberut.

Karena dipaksa untuk bersikap professional, Sasuke mengikuti temannya berojhigi 90 derajat. Sekali lihat Sasuke tahu, pria-pria ini dari kalangan atas. Uangnya pasti banyak. Pantas Kabuto melayani mereka dengan begitu special.

"Hei, kau yang berambut merah, duduk disampingku. " Pria pirang itu kembali berkata. Tangannya menarik Gaara untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Sementara Neji duduk di samping lelaki tua bangka yang rambutnya sudah putih semua. Sasuke melirik ke kedua tamu yang tersisa. Seorang tamu berambut raven sedang dituangkan minum oleh gadis di sebelahnya. Matanya sedikit melirik Sasuke, ujung bibirnya membentuk senyuman. Tidak tertarik, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke tamu yang lain. Pemuda blonde lain terlihat sedang duduk tepat di depan pemuda raven tadi. Ia tidur sambil bersandar ke sofa dengan kedua tangan membuka di kanan kirinya. Tidak ada wanita disisinya, pria itu tertidur tanpa gangguan.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sasuke duduk di samping pria blonde itu dengan hati-hati. Jangan sampai ia terbangun. Ia harus terus tertidur sampai Sasuke bisa kembali ke pekerjaan sebenarnya.

Sementara ketiga tamu merasa puas di layani oleh setiap pelayan, Sasuke merasa lebih tenang. Ia menepuk tangannya sambil sedikit bernyanyi mengikuti lagu. Tubuhnya bergerak pelan ke kiri dan kanan. Tidak buruk juga, ini lebih mudah dari yang dia bayangkan. Setelah ini selesai, ia harus meminta bonus ke Kabuto, bagaimanapun juga ini bukan bagiannya.

"Dasar Naruto! Sudah susah-susah mengajaknya kemari, ia malah numpang tidur." Sang pria tua berkata, wajahnya memandang ke pemuda blonde di samping Sasuke dengan kesal. "Hei, kau bangunkan dia!" katanya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke membeku di tempatnya. Ia melirik Pemuda blonde yang tertidur benar-benar nyenyak itu. Lalu kembali memandang pria tua sedikit tidak enak.

"Jangan takut, bangunkan saja. Kami semua datang kemari karena dia." Katanya.

Sasuke mengernyit. _Siapa yang takut?_ Katanya dalam hati. Ia merasa akan lebih baik jika pria ini terus tertidur untuk selamanya. 

"Tidak apa-apa. Bangunkan saja." Pria raven yang duduk di depan Sasuke berkata.

Tidak ada pilihan lain, Sasuke menelan ludah. Ia pandangi pemuda yang tertidur itu. "Tuan?" Panggilnya. Tidak ada pergerakan. Bukan sesuatu yang aneh, suara musik yang begitu besar saja tidak cukup untuk membangunkannya, apalagi suara 'enggan' Sasuke.

"Goyangkan dia." Pria tua itu kembali memerintah.

Mengikuti sarannya, Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya lalu menggoyangkan pundak pemuda itu.

"Sudah cium saja langsung." Pemuda pirang lain berteriak sambil tertawa. Sasuke melemparkan death glarenya ke pria yang sudah mabuk total itu. _orang kaya memang selalu bikin repot_, Keluhnya dalam hati. ia kembali menggoyangkan tubuh pemuda pirang bernama Naruto itu. Lalu dalam sekejap mata biru terbuka, memandang ke Sasuke tanpa ekspresi. Pemuda onyx itu langsung membeku.

Onyx bertemu safir. Dan selama beberapa detik Sasuke melihat biru safir itu membesar karena terkejut.

Tanpa bisa membaca apa yang sedang dipikirkan pemuda pirang itu, Sasuke merasakan satu tangan pemuda itu mendekap tubuh Sasuke dan mendorong kepalanya mendekat.

_Ga-gawat!_ Jantung Sasuke mulai dag dig dug. _Apa-apaan ini baru bangun sudah main serang!_ Sasuke kalut. Kedua tangannya turun ke dada Naruto, sedikit mendorongnya.

"Tu-tuan?" tegurnya ketika bibir Naruto semakin mendekat. Ia sedikit merinding mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan pria ini.

"Ssshhh." Balas Naruto. kedua matanya terlihat tidak fokus. Entah dalam keadaan sadar atau tidak, Sasuke tidak tahu, tapi setelah menetapkan hatinya bahwa itu hanya ciuman. Sasuke merelakan bibirnya menjadi sasaran sang pemuda blonde. Demi pekerjaan, ia harus melerakannya. Apalah arti sebuah ciuman, Sasuke sering melakukannya kepada para mantannya dulu.

Yah hanya ciuman, sama sekali tidak special bagi Sasuke. Oleh karena itu ia membiarkan bibirnya di lumat oleh bibir yang serasa anggur mahal tersebut. Sasuke memejamkan matanya lalu membuka sedikit mulutnya ketika lidah sang lawan memaksa untuk ciuman yang lebih dalam. Lidah kenyal Naruto langsung masuk ke dalam mulutnya, menyapa setiap tempat yang bisa di jangkaunya. Naruto melepaskan ciumannya ketika desakan kebutuhan oksigen tidak bisa lagi di tahannya. Tidak berselang lama, Naruto menjilat bibir bawah Sasuke, membuat Sang pemuda raven bergidik, dan memalingkan wajahnya, menutup akses Naruto untuk kembali ke bibirnya. Tapi Naruto sudah melupakan bibir Sasuke, karena leher putih Sasuke menjadi santapan yang lebih memikatnya selanjutnya.

Di ciumnya leher Sasuke, tangannya mulai bergerak membuka kemeja hitam Sasuke, memberikan akses luas baginya untuk mencumbu kulit sang raven.

"Ah!" Sasuke tersentak ketika Naruto menggigit lehernya, Memberikan tanda kemerahan di kulit putihnya.

_Ga-gawat! Dia keterusan!_ Sasuke panik.

Naruto semakin menarik tubuh Sasuke mendekat, sambil sesekali mengecap rasa manis kulit putih susu itu dengan lidahnya.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Sulit baginya untuk mengontrol diri sementara Naruto menggigit lehernya dengan menuntut.

Seluruh penghuni tempat yang lain, sepertinya telah lupa dengan tujuan mereka datang kemari. Semuanyan menatap ke Sasuke dan Naruto yang saling bercumbu. Tatapan heran sekaligus kepengen.

"Hentikan!" Sasuke akhirnya berontak. Wajahnya memerah karena malu jadi pusat perhatian. Ia dorong tubuh Naruto berusaha menjauhkannya dari dirinya. Tapi tidak berhasil, tenaganya habis entah kemana. Ia menjadi lemah.

Naruto melepaskan Sasuke, tapi tanpa bisa di cegah ia kembali melumat bibir sang raven. Mencumbunya lebih dalam secara paksa. Sasuke meremas baju Naruto, berusaha menariknya untuk melepaskan bibirnya. Ia berusaha untuk tetap dalam kendali, melukai seorang pelanggan bukanlah jalan keluar yang tepat.

Tangan Naruto telah melepaskan seluruh kancing kemeja Sasuke. tanpa menunggu lama, tangannya semakin turun ke celananya, berusaha mencari korsletingnya. Sasuke semakin panik. Sepertinya Naruto bermaksud menelanjanginya di sini. Dengan sekuat tenanga ia menahan tangan Naruto.

Tatapan bernafsu penghuni lain seakan-akan bisa di rasakan Sasuke. Sepertinya pertunjukkan eksotis itu, sudah berhasil menarik gairah mereka.

_Tidak bisa! Aku tidak boleh membiarkannya! _Benak Sasuke berteriak. Tanpa berpikir lagi ia sambar gelas anggur terdekat lalu menghantamkannya ke kepala Naruto, keras-keras.

**Prang!**

"Naruto!"

Naruto membeku. Sasuke langsung mundur, tapi karena kakinya masih gemetar, ia terjatuh ke lantai. Sesaat ia membeku menatap mata biru Naruto yang balik memandangnya, nyalang. Terlalu mengerikan dan seperti ingin membunuh. Tepat di saat tamu lain bergerak ke tempat Naruto, memastikan keadaannya, Sasuke segera berlari sekuat tenaga.

Persetan dengan pekerjaannya. Nyawanya jauh lebih penting. Sasuke berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Tidak perduli seberapa banyak orang yang di tabraknya, ia terus berlari sejauh-jauhnya.

End flashback

Sekarang Sasuke terdampar di halte bus. Masih belum memutuskan arah tujuan mana ia harus berlabuh.

Pulang ke rumah sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Kabuto pasti sudah memberikan alamat rumahnya ke orang-orang itu. Mungkin sudah ada seseorang yang menunggunya di rumah. Jadi lebih baik ia tidak pulang. Tapi selain rumah, ia tidak punya tujuan lain. Ia juga tidak ingin berboros-borong untuk menginap di hotel. Dan jika ia bertahan di sini, tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai ia di temukan.

Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. _Kenapa hari ini aku sial sekali! Kenapa juga tadi aku memutuskan untuk duduk di samping pria mesum itu!_ Keluhnya kalut.

Mendadak Sasuke merindukan Ibunya. Ibu lemahnya yang masih terbaring di rumah sakit dalam keadaan koma. Sungguh malang, sekarang ia akan semakin sulit melunasi biaya rumah sakitnya. Ditambah lagi dengan biaya operasinya yang jelas tidak murah. Ibunya tidak akan bisa bertahan jika tidak cepat-cepat di operasi.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Mengeluh tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Bis terakhir berhenti tepat di depan Sasuke. Tanpa memutuskan apa-apa lagi, ia langsung masuk dan duduk di kursi paling ujung.

Ya, Suigetsu pasti bisa membantunya.

.

.

Namikaze corporation merupakan perusahaan nomor satu dan paling di segani di Jepang. Perusahaan besar itu didirikan langsung oleh keluarga Namikaze dari bawah hingga sebesar sekarang. Sejak kematian Namikaze Minato pada musim semi tahun lalu, Namikaze Kushina, yang merupakan istri dari Minato, resmi mengambil ahli kepemimpinan perusahaan. Ada isu yang mengatakan bahwa tidak lama lagi perusahaan itu akan di wariskan ke tangan sang anak semata wayang pada waktu yang sudah di tentukan. Namikaze Naruto pewaris sah dari seluruh kekayaan Namikaze.

"Mau apa kau?" sapaan tidak bersahabat dari Naruto dilayangkan langsung ke sahabat baiknya, Sai.

Sai yang baru memasuki ruang kerja Naruto, hanya mengernyit. "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Apa kepalamu baik-baik saja?" balasnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu berharap mendapatkan sapaan hangat dari sahabatnya itu.

"Ya, kurasa tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit lecet." Jawab sang pewaris.

"Jadi?"

"Apa?"

"Kau sudah menghubungi Sakura? Ku dengar ia akan kembali ke Jepang."

Topik yang salah, karena Naruto langsung terlihat _bad mood _mendengarnya. "Nanti saja, aku sibuk."

Tawa kecil keluar dari bibir Sai. "Oh ya, aku lupa. Kau sudah bukan bocah bandel yang hanya tahu tentang menghabiskan uang. Sekarang kau sudah punya pekerjaan yang mengikatmu." Cemooh Sai.

"Diam Sai!" Bentak Naruto, "jika kedatanganmu kemari hanya untuk membuatku kesal. Lebih baik kau pergi saja."

"Aku kemari karena mengkhawatirkanmu, bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya?" Sai membela diri. "Aku baru saja mengantar Jiraiya-sama ke bandara dan dia menitipkan salamnya kepadamu. Dia berterima kasih atas tontonan yang menyenangkan tadi malam." Seringai lebar terpancar di wajah Sai. Naruto hanya memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau senang dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Seharusnya kau bilang kalau waktu itu kau sedang _horny_, kita tidak akan membawamu ke tempat karaoke." Lanjut Sai.

"Saat itu aku sedikit mabuk, jadi tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik." Naruto membela diri.

"Jadi pada saat kau sedang mabuk kau punya kebiasaan menyerang siapa saja yang ada di hadapanmu? Kasihan pemuda itu, dia pasti kaget sekali sampai menghantam kepalamu dengan gelas segala."

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja…" Kata-kata Naruto terhenti, ia berusaha mengingat kejadian malam itu, "hanya saja, ketika aku melihat ke mata Onyxnya, aku langsung ingin melakukannya. Wajah itu…"

Alis Sai berkerut tapi setelah mengingat wajah pelayan pria di tempat karaoke itu, ia jadi lebih mengerti. Sesungguhnya pemuda itu juga sedikit menarik perhatiannya. "Yah sesungguhnya pemuda itu punya keindahan tersendiri. Ia tampan dan mungkin… hmmm manis? Entahlah bahkan di mata pria pun dia terlihat menarik."

Naruto menggeleng cepat. "Bukan begitu, Pelayan itu mengingatkanku kepada seseorang…" Seseorang yang sempat menjadi obsesinya selama beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih! Ya, dia memang berbeda atau lebih tepatnya, kalian sangat berbeda." Ungkap Sai cepat ketika ia merasa sesuatu hal yang ganjil dari ekpresi Naruto. Sesuatu yang berbahaya, yang bisa menghancurkan diri pemuda blonde itu sendiri. "Kau adalah si konglomerat yang sudah punya tunangan. Ingat itu, Naruto."

"Kau ini berisik sekali. Sudah urus masalahmu saja sana!" Naruto terlihat tidak senang dengan perkataan Sai. Dan ini membuat Sai semakin merasa tidak tenang.

"Jangan macam-macam, Naruto. Jangan ganggu pemuda itu lagi."

"Aku tidak mengganggunya, aku hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa kulakukan dulu." Naruto tampak menerawang.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"…Tidak juga."

"Kalau begitu jangan dekati dia. " Saran Sai.

Sai adalah sahabat Naruto sejak mereka di senior high school. Mereka bisa berteman karena mereka sederajat. Dan sejak saat itu, Sai tahu banyak tentang Namikaze Naruto. Orang yang sulit di atur dan selalu mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkannya. Tapi yang membuat Sai menghormati Naruto adalah sifatnya yang tidak senang berfoya-foya. Tidak perduli seberapa banyak uang yang dimilikinya, ia lebih suka menghabiskannya berdasarkan pada kebutuhan. Ia tidak suka kehidupan yang mewah. Hidup bermandikan harta dan perempuan, bukanlah sifat Naruto.

Oleh karena itu Sai agak sedikit terkejut melihat Naruto saat ini. Naruto tidak pernah tertarik dengan perempuan di sekolahnya ataupun di kampus. Mungkin karena ada Sakura, sahabatnya sejak kecil, yang telah di putuskan untuk berjodoh dengannya saat mereka kecil. Perjodohan bisnis, yang menguntungkan dua perusahaan.

Dan Naruto tidak pernah ambil pusing tentang perjodohan itu. Walau ia tidak menyukai Sakura, ia tetap mau bertunangan dengannya. Sai menganggap, ini karena tidak ada hal yang diinginkan oleh Naruto. Ia membiarkan saja hidupnya mengikuti arus. Tapi lain cerita, jika muncul seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya seperti ini.

Dan sekarang entah kenapa ekspresi Naruto saat ini membuatnya takut. Ia masih ingat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu, bagaimana Naruto begitu terobsesi dengan seseorang di sekolahnya. Pemuda itu mendadak hilang di telan bumi dan Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain menemukan pemuda itu. Setiap ditanya mengapa ia begitu ingin bertemu degannya, Naruto hanya menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Sai tidak bisa menganggapnya sebagai rasa suka, karena perasaan yang di tunjukkan Naruto terlihat lebih kompleks. Sungguh memusingkan, untungnya sekarang ia sudah menyerah.

"Kau tidak berencana menemui pelayan itu lagikan?" Sai bertanya dengan sedikit was-was.

Naruto, hanya memandang Sai dengan penuh teka-teki. "Aku tidak mungkin melepaskan dia begitu saja. Kepalaku masih sedikit sakit tahu."

"Itu salahmu karena menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba. Sekali lihat saja, aku sudah tahu bahwa pemuda itu adalah tipe orang yang memiliki harga diri tinggi."

"Heh, aku berhak melakukan apapun yang aku mau." Naruto berkata dengan sinis. "Sudahlah aku harus pergi." Ia melirik jam tangannya, lalu memakai jasnya kembali.

Sai hanya diam melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. Yah jika sudah begini apa boleh buat. Tidak ada orang yang bisa melarang Naruto, Ibunya sendiri bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Beberapa menit setelah Naruto pergi, Sai merenggangkan tubuhnya di kursi. "Biarlah, aku juga penasaran dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti." Katanya sambil menguap.

**Tbc**

**Haruskah Midory lanjutkan ff ini?**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Yaoi, Alur kecepetan, gaje, typo **

**Pair : Main NaruSasu slight SuiRin**

**Unknown Relationship**

.

By Midori Spring

.

.

(Part two)

.

.

"Sasuke, wa-wajahmu!" Karin, perawat di rumah sakit tempat Ibu Sasuke di rawat, berlari menghampiri Sasuke dengan wajah khawatir. Gadis itu terlihat panik melihat wajah Sasuke, yang biasanya bersih dan mulus itu di penuhi luka yang masih segar.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Karin." Balas Sasuke menganggap reaksi Karin terlalu berlebihan.

"Ikut denganku biar ku obati." Pinta Karin. Ia menarik Sasuke masuk ke kamar Ibunya. Lalu berlari keluar mengambil kotak P3k.

Sasuke yang ditinggal berdua saja dengan Ibunya, berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan sedikit mengernyit melihat wajahnya yang penuh dengan luka memar.

"Sial, Mereka benar-benar keterlaluan!" Gumam Sasuke jengkel sembari membersihkan tetesan darah yang menetes tepat di bawah matanya.

Setiap hari minggu, Sasuke punya kebiasaan mengunjungi Ibunya dirumah sakit. Ini adalah rutinitasnya sejak Ibunya dirawat tiga tahun yang lalu. Setelah perusahaan Ayahnya bangkrut dan Ayahnya meninggal, mereka berdua hidup dengan uang asuransi kematian Ayahnya. Jumlahnya cukup besar untuk membeli rumah kecil. Sasuke pindah dari sekolahnya ke sekolah yang lebih murah. Setelah lulus ia membantu Ibunya bekerja mencari uang. Walau Ibunya terus meyakinkannya untuk melanjutkan kuliah, ia lebih memilih untuk bekerja.

Tidak lama kemudian, Ibunya mengalami kecelakaan di tempat kerja. Lukanya sangat parah, Sasuke harus menggunakan semua uang tabungannya untuk biaya rumah sakit. Bahkan ketika Ibunya di nyatakan koma dan hanya bisa hidup dengan bantuan alat medis, yang tentu harganya tidak murah, Sasuke dengan terpaksa meminjam uang ke rentenir. Walau jumlah yang ia pinjam tidak terlalu banyak, tapi karena bunga yang begitu tinggi, Sasuke hanya mampu melunasinya sedikit demi sedikit.

Dan sialnya tadi pagi saat menuju kesini ia bertemu dengan para penagih. Terima kasih untuk kejadian tadi malam, Sasuke sama sekali tidak sempat mengambil gajinya sebelum melarikan diri. Alhasil ia sama sekali tidak menyiapkan uang dan berakhir babak belur seperti ini. Bukan hal yang bagus, karena sore nanti Penagih itu akan kembali menemuinya untuk menagih hutang. Entah apa yang terjadi sore nanti, semoga saja besok dia masih hidup.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" Karin berkata sembari membersihkan luka di wajah Sasuke. "Kau harus melaporkannya ke polisi."

"Aku hanya terjatuh." Bohong Sasuke.

Karin menatap mata Onyx itu sebentar lalu kembali mengusap luka Sasuke dalam diam. Jelas ia tahu bahwa Sasuke sedang berbohong. Ia seorang perawat, tentu ia bisa membedakan yang mana luka jatuh dan mana luka habis dipukuli. Tapi ia memilih untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Hatinya benar-benar tidak tega melihat keadaan Sasuke sekarang.

"Jangan menangis." Komentar Sasuke ketika melihat mata gadis itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

"A-aku tidak menangis! Mataku terkena debu!" Balas Karin cepat. Ia kedipkan matanya beberapa kali, agar air matanya tidak jatuh. "Seharusnya kau lebih menjaga diri. Apa yang akan di katakan Bibi nanti, jika ia bangun dan melihatmu seperti ini?"

Sasuke tersenyum hambar, "setidaknya aku tidak akan merindukan omelannya lagi."

Karin menghela nafas. Ia melirik Ibu Sasuke yang masih berbaring tidak berdaya. "Jangan khawatirkan dia, aku akan menjaganya."

"Hn. Aku berhutang padamu, Karin."

"Kalau begitu bayar hutangmu dengan tetap terus hidup." Kata gadis itu sembari menempelkan pelekat ke luka Sasuke.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke.

Satu-satunya harapan Sasuke untuk hidup saat ini adalah Ibunya. Jika tidak ada Ibunya, Sasuke mungkin sudah pergi dan mati di suatu tempat. Tidak perduli seberapa berat hidupnya, bahkan walau ia harus berusaha mati-matian untuk menjalaninya, Sasuke pasti akan tetap hidup. Oleh karena itu, Karin akan melakukan apapun demi menyelamatkan Ibu Sasuke.

.

_M_

_I_

_D_

_O_

_R_

_Y_

.

Tepat pukul tujuh malam, Sasuke meninggalkan rumah sakit. Dan sekarang ia kembali berada di tempat kerjanya. Walaupun ia yakin dirinya telah dipecat, Sasuke tetap ingin meminta gajinya. Ia sudah tidak bisa memikirkan cara lain untuk mendapatkan uang dengan cara cepat. Ia beruntung tidak bertemu dengan para penagih itu sore ini, tapi bukan berarti ia bisa lepas begitu saja. Mereka tidak akan berhenti sampai Sasuke membayar. Mungkin saja sekarang, Mereka sedang menunggu di depan rumahnya.

"Kau datang?" Kabuto menegur Sasuke ketika melihatnya. "Seharusnya kau sadar atas ulahmu kemarin, kau seharusnya sudah kupecat."

"Aku tahu." Sasuke menanggapi.

"Kau beruntung, tamu itu sepertinya tidak keberatan." Kabuto melanjutkan.

Sasuke cukup terkejut mendengar berita itu, "dia tidak menuntutku?"

Kabuto menggeleng, "tidak karena hari ini ia datang lagi dan menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu jika kau datang." Katanya sambil mengedikkan bahu ke ruang VIP yang terletak paling pojok. "Pergi, temui dia."

"Kenapa aku harus menemuinya? Jika dia tidak marah itu berarti dia telah menyadari bahwa dirinyalah yang bersalah." Sahut Sasuke ketus. Jelas ia merasa enggan untuk bertemu dengan orang itu lagi."Aku tidak punya urusan dengannya. Berikan saja gajiku."

Kabuto menghela nafas, setengah jengkel. Pegawainya satu ini benar-benar tidak bisa di perintah. "Akan kuberikan gajimu setelah kau menemuinya." Titahnya tanpa bisa ditawar.

Sasuke men_death glare_ bosnya itu sebelum berbalik. Ia berjalan cepat menuju ruang yang dimaksud, berharap tidak ada masalah baru yang akan terjadi.

Ruang itu tidak terlalu besar. Sengaja di sediakan bagi orang-orang yang ingin merayakan sesuatu. Ruangan itu punya _dance floor_ sendiri dan lagu yang bisa dipilih sendiri. Semuanya sesuai keinginan dari sang penyewa. Jadi ketika Sasuke masuk, ia merasa sangat heran melihat pemuda blonde yang pernah ditemuinya sedang duduk sendirian dalam keheningan. Ia bahkan tidak memesan anggur mahal seperti kemarin, hanya sebuah kopi dengan banyak gula. Dan yang paling membuatnya aneh adalah dokumen-dokumen tebal yang sedang di bacanya. Mungkin dia satu-satunya orang yang membawa pekerjaannya ke klub malam.

Pemuda blonde itu sama sekali tidak berbalik ketika Sasuke sampai di dekatnya. Ia masih terus berkonsentrasi dengan dokumennya, tanpa gangguan.

"Ehem, kau memanggilku?" Tegur Sasuke.

Pemuda itu menengadahkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum tipis ke Sasuke. "Duduk." Katanya.

Sasuke menurut dan duduk di kursi yang menghadapnya.

"Kau masih mengingatku?" Tanya pemuda itu.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Pria mesum kemarin." Jawabnya datar.

Pria itu sedikit berkedut sebal, tapi tetap berusaha mengendalikan diri. "Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Aku yakin kau pernah mendengar namaku sebelumnya." Katanya dengan nada yang disombongkan.

Sasuke diam sebentar. Namikze Naruto, ya dia pernah mendengar nama itu, tapi ia tidak terlalu perduli. "Lalu apa sekarang kau memanggilku karena ingin menuntutku? Kau tahu kan, aku juga bisa melaporkanmu atas pelecehan seksual." Ancam Sasuke.

Naruto tertawa hambar mendengar ancaman Sasuke, membuat pemuda raven itu mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Kau itu benar-benar lucu ya? Pelecehan seksual? Apa kau tidak sadar betapa jeleknya wajahmu saat ini?" Cemooh sang Namikaze.

Sasuke mengernyit, memang benar wajahnya sekarang sedang dipenuhi luka lebam, tapi bukan berarti Sasuke rela di katakan jelek. Demi Kami-sama, Naruto adalah orang pertama yang mengatainya 'jelek', dan Sasuke masih sulit memercayai hal itu.

"Langsung ke intinya saja, apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Sasuke, masih berusaha untuk tetap bersabar.

"Kesepakatan."

"Huh?"

"Hutangmu ke rentenir itu sudah kubayar hingga lunas." Terang Naruto, "sebagai gantinya aku minta kau tutup mulut atas kejadian yang pernah terjadi dulu."

"Kau ingin aku menutup mulutku atas kejadian pelecehan seksual kemarin?" Sasuke memastikan.

Naruto mengernyit, ia memandang Sasuke tidak sabaran. _Apa orang ini pura-pura lupa atau memang licik?_ Batinnya. "Bukan kejadian itu yang ku maksud. Apa aku harus mengeluarkan uang lebih agar kau ingat? Cih orang miskin sepertimu benar-benar tidak tahu diri."

"Kau! Apa kau sedang menghinaku!" Suara Sasuke tiba-tiba meninggi. Jelas ia tidak terima dibilang 'orang miskin yang tidak tahu diri' "Aku sama sekali tidak menyuruhmu membayar rentenir itu!"

"Heh, dengan kehidupanmu yang seperti ini, kau pikir bisa membayar seluruh hutangmu? Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku. Kau tahu seberapa besar uang yang harus ku keluarkan untuk membayar mereka?"

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan? Aku tidak menyuruhmu memba-"

"Orang sepertimu, " Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tampang mencemooh, "hidup seperti ini tapi tetap mempertahankan harga diri?"

"APA!" kedua tangan Sasuke mengepal menahan emosi.

"Perusahaan bangkrut, lalu meminjam uang ke renternir, kemudian berusaha membayar dengan bekerja sebagai pelayan."Naruto mendengus melecehkan, "Hidupmu sudah begitu menyedihkan, bukankah lebih baik kau buang saja harga dirimu i-"

**Splash**–Sasuke menyiramkan kopi tepat ke wajah Naruto.

"Jangan pernah menghinaku!" Desisnya berbahaya. Pemuda raven itu berdiri dan memandang Naruto dengan penuh amarah.

Naruto yang sekarang menunjukkan wajah kaget setengah mati hanya memandang Sasuke tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun. Bibirnya masih terbuka dan kemeja putihnya terkena noda kopi. Pewaris perusahaan nomor satu di Jepang itu hanya tertegun dengan wajah _shock_.

"Uang yang kau gunakan untuk membayar rentenir itu akan segera ku kembalikan padamu." Lanjut Sasuke. Onyxnya memandang Naruto dengan penuh kesinisan. "Aku memang miskin, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak punya harga diri."

Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya dan bermaksud untuk pergi. Begitu sampai di depan pintu ia kembali berbalik. "Aku sama sekali tidak berniat menyebarkan peristiwa pembullian itu. Aku bahkan sudah melupakannya. Jadi Kau tidak perlu repot-repot untuk menutup mulutku, Tuan Namikaze. "

Dan setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke keluar, meninggalkan Naruto, yang hanya bisa memandang pintu tempat Sasuke menghilang dengan wajah pucat. Masih belum bisa mempercayai, apa yang baru saja terjadi.

.

.

"Tumben kau memanggilku. Kau mau mengajakku berkencan?" Senyum cerah Suigetsu mengembang penuh gairah begitu bertemu dengan gadis berambut merah itu.

Pagi ini, tepat ketika Suigetsu membuka mata, ia menerima sebuah sms dari Karin. Gadis itu mengajak bertemu di sebuah kafe dekat tempat ia bekerja. Jangan Tanya betapa senangnya Suigetsu saat itu, dia yang diam-diam memendam rasa kepada gadis perawat itu, menghabiskan waktu 2 jam untuk menyiapkan diri. Padahal biasanya ketika keluar, ia hanya akan menghabiskan waktu sekitar 5 menit untuk bersiap-siap.

Gadis berkacamata itu, menyeruput _lemon tea_nya dengan tenang, sebelum berkata dengan suara yang benar-benar pelan, "Jangan bermimpi!" Bisiknya tajam.

Suigetsu langsung manyun, "Heh, kau pikir aku benar-benar mau berkencan denganmu? Gadis tidak menarik sepertimu apa bagusnya!" Yah walau Suigetsu menyukai Karin tapi ia terlalu gengsi untuk menyatakan perasaannya. "Kalau begitu katakan apa yang kau inginkan, aku sedang tidak punya waktu."

Karin mendelik ke arah pria bergigi runcing itu. Ia keluarkan buku tabungannya ke atas meja. "Keluarkan buku tabunganmu juga." Perintahnya.

Suigetsu memandang buku tabungan Karin, bingung. "Untuk apa?"

"Sasuke."

"Huh? Ada apa dengan Sasuke?"

"Untuk biaya operasi Bibi Mikoto." Jelas Karin.

Suigetsu makin bingung, "kenapa minta padaku? Minta pada Sasuke dong."

Karin menggeplak kepala Suigetsu keras. "Kau itu temannya kan? Masa kau tidak mau membantu. Sasuke! Kau tahu seberapa sulitnya hidup Sasuke saat ini! lagipula ketika Bibi Mikoto masih sehat kau selalu menginap di tempat Sasuke,kan! Tidur dan makan gratis disana!"

"Iya aku tahu, gomen." Suigetsu kembali manyun, "tapi aku tidak punya tabungan, aku kan pengangguran." Katanya pasrah.

"Geezz, kau itu benar-benar tidak berguna!" Maki Karin sebal. Buku tabungannya kembali ia masukkan dalam tas. Percuma dia meluangkan waktu untuk bertemu Suigetsu, pria itu sama sekali tidak bisa diandalkan.

Melihat Karin yang sudah mau pergi, Suigetsu sedikit panik. Masa sih kencan (?) mereka berakhir begitu cepat. "Aku memang tidak punya tabungan, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak punya uang."

Karin yang baru mau berdiri kembali duduk, "kau punya uang?"

Suigetsu mengangguk. "Bisa ku usahakan." Ia mengedikkan bahu ke tempat parkir. Tempat motor hijau besarnya terparkir.

Karin memandang motor itu lalu memandang Suigetsu, perasaannya sedikit enak. "Tapi itukan motor kesayanganmu."

"Bibi Mikoto jauh lebih penting." Balas Suigetsu sambil tersenyum tipis.

Karin semakin tidak enak. Dalam hati ia sebenarnya sedikit menyesal meminta bantuan Suigetsu, tapi apa yang dikatakan pria itu benar. Bibi Mikoto jauh lebih penting.

"Memangnya biaya operasinya berapa?" Suigetsu bertanya.

Masih dengan wajah penuh penyesalan, Karin membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang telah ditandatanganinya. Suigetsu langsung terbatuk melihat jumlah angka nol yang terterah di dalam kertas tersebut.

"Gila! Walaupun aku menjual motorku, itu tetap tidak akan cukup!" Sahut Suigetsu setengah berteriak. "Rumah sakitmu mau cepat kaya atau apa sih!"

"Ini pengobatan terbaru, sudah di tes di Amerika dan hasilnya memuaskan. Hanya saja jumlah obat yang di berikan ke Jepang sangat terbatas, makanya harganya mahal." Karin menjelaskan, "untuk mendapatkan ini saja, aku harus berjuang keras."

Suigetsu mengernyit. "Lalu bagaimana? Walau uangmu dan uangku di gabung tetap tidak akan cukup."

Karin tidak langsung menjawab, ia masukkan kertas penting itu ke dalam tasnya, lalu berkata, "Aku akan mengurangi harganya dengan uang kita, setelah itu sisanya baru kuberikan pada Sasuke. Kau tahukan? jika Sasuke tahu tentang ini dia tidak akan mau menerima uang kita."

Suigetsu mengangguk setengah berpikir. Iya juga jika dilihat dari sifat Sasuke, dia memang paling anti menggunakan uang para sahabatnya.

"Yah kupikir ini jalan satu-satunya." Kata Suigetsu.

Karin hanya menghela nafas.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu sekitar seminggu untuk beristirahat, Sasuke akhirnya kembali diizinkan masuk ke tempat kerjanya. Lukanya sudah sedikit memudar, membuat ketampanannya kembali terlihat. Sesuatu hal yang melegakan, mengingat Kabuto melarang Sasuke masuk kerja dengan tampang yang mengerikan itu.

"Huh, dia datang lagi." Gaara salah satu pelayan di klub malam, sedang sibuk memicingkan mata untuk memandang seorang pemuda blonde yang baru memasuki klubnya. Sasuke mengikuti pandangan Gaara.

Pemuda blonde alias Namikaze Naruto sedang berjalan bersama sahabat baiknya, Sai. Dua pemuda itu duduk di bangku paling sudut. Agak jauh dari keramaian.

Kedua alis Sasuke mengerut melihat kedatangan pemuda yang dikenalinya itu.

"Sasuke, kau saja yang layani mereka. " Pinta Gaara sedikit menyikut sang pemuda raven.

"Kenapa harus aku? Aku sedang ada kerjaan." Tolaknya seraya menyambar lap dan nampan, lalu pergi membersihkan meja .

Gaara mengernyit melihat tingkah Sasuke, "Cih, padahal yang dia carikan adalah kau!" Gumamnya sebal.

Memang benar, sejak kejadian di tempat karaoke waktu itu, Namikaze Naruto tidak pernah alfa datang ke tempat ini. Gaara tahu, karena dialah satu-satunya orang yang selalu melayani pemuda itu.

"Anda mau pesan yang biasa?" Gaara sudah hapal dengan minuman yang selalu dipesan Naruto. Saking percaya dirinya ia sudah langsung membawa pesanan Naruto tanpa diminta.

"Yang biasa?" Celetuk Sai dengan tampang heran. "Kau sering kemari?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, seluruh perhatiannya di berikan kepada Gaara. "Dia masih belum masuk?"

Gaara tersenyum tipis dan mengediikan bahunya ke arah Sasuke yang terlihat sibuk meletakkan botol minuman kosong ke atas nampan. Ya, kebiasaan yang ini Gaara juga sudah hapal. Setiap hari Naruto pasti akan menanyakan satu nama, Uchiha Sasuke. Entah ada hubungan apa diantara mereka. Gaara tidak berani menanyakannya.

Sai mengikuti arah pandang Naruto dan langsung mengernyit. "Kau benar-benar mengejarnya? Jadi kau sering kemari karena dia?"

Naruto masih memilih untuk mengacuhkan Sai. Ia mengangguk ke arah Gaara, seraya mengiyakan pesanannya, lalu kembali melirik ke arah pemuda raven.

Sai menghela nafas berat. Sedikit kesal dengan tingkah aneh sahabatnya itu. "Kau gila, Naruto!" Komentarnya.

Naruto masih tidak perduli, ia menuangkan minumannya ke gelas lalu langsung meneguknya, sampai habis. Setelah gelasnya kosong ia kembali menuang yang baru. Mata birunya sama sekali tidak berpindah dari pemuda raven yang kini sedang sibuk melayani tamu yang baru datang.

Sai memandang Naruto, heran. Sebenarnya ia merasa penasaran dengan Naruto beberapa hari ini. Pria itu selau menolak ketika ia mengajaknya makan malam bersama. Dengan alasan ada tempat yang ingin di kunjunginya, Naruto selalu berhasil melarikan diri. Tapi khusus hari ini, Sai tidak ingin melepaskannya. Ia memaksa ikut dengan Naruto dan berakhir bersamanya di tempat ini. Sesuatu hal yang sangat mengejutkan bagi Sai, mengingat Naruto bukan tipe orang yang senang minum-minum apalagi menyenangkan diri di tempat-tempat sejenis ini.

"Kalau dilihat saja kau tidak akan puas." Sergah Sai tiba-tiba. Sejujurnya ia merasa kasihan pada Naruto. Sahabatnya satu ini benar-benar tidak punya pengalaman dalam hal beginian.

"Bukan urusanmu." Naruto akhirnya menanggapi. Ia menuangkan gelas ke limanya dan langsung meminumnya sekali teguk.

Sai menghela nafas. Tidak tahan dengan tingkah pengecut Naruto. Tanpa meminta izin, Sai meninggikan suaranya, "Hei kau, kemari!" panggilnya.

Sasuke, satu-satunya pelayan yang berada dalam jangkauan teriakan Sai, langsung berbalik. Sedikit kaget ketika mata Onyxnya langsung bertemu dengan mata biru Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek!" Desis Naruto cepat-cepat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sasuke.

Sai menyeringai, "aku sedang menolongmu." Bisiknya pada Naruto, lalu kembali memandang Sasuke yang kini berjalan menuju mejanya.

Sasuke berdiri tepat di samping Naruto. Onyxnya sedikit mengerling pemuda itu sebelum memandang Sai. Naruto sendiri berpuran-pura sibuk dengan minumannya.

"Beri kami minuman yang paling keras, yang kau miliki." Sai memesan.

Sasuke mengangguk, lalu berputar mengambil pesanan Sai.

Naruto memelototi sahabatnya, Sai menanggapinya dengan ekspresi bingung. "_Why?_"

"Jangan macam-macam!" Ancam Naruto.

"Kau yang sedang macam-macam, Naruto." Tegur Sai. "Sebenarnya kau punya hubungan apa dengan pria itu?"

Naruto menghela nafas dan kembali menuang gelas keenamnya. "Dia orangnya."

"Hm?"

"Orang yang terus kucari beberapa tahun yang lalu."

"Aaah, dia obsesimu itu?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Lalu? Apa sekarang kau sedang melakukan pendekatan dengannya?"

Dahi Naruto berkerut. "Untuk apa aku melakukan itu?"

Sai mengangkat bahu, "Hanya kau yang tahu."

"Jangan salah paham!" Naruto memperingati, "aku hanya kesal padanya!"

"Oh ya?" Sai mulai penasaran, ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke Naruto ingin mengetahui lebih banyak. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"Aku hanya membayar hutangku." Jelas Naruto kini meneguk gelas ketujuhnya. Kepalanya mulai pusing. "Dia mengatakan bahwa dia sudah melupakannya… Aku tidak perlu membayarnya." Naruto terdiam sejenak, berusaha mengingat kejadian lampau, "dulu aku menghabiskan hidupku untuk mencarinya selama bertahun-tahun, tapi dia malah mengatakan sudah melupakannya." Pemuda blonde itu tertawa kecil. "Dia… menyiramku dengan kopi yang sedang kuminum…"

Sai ternganga mendengar cerita Naruto. Walau ceritanya agak kurang nyambung dan dirinya juga tidak terlalu mengerti, tapi sudah cukup untuk mengagetkannya. "Dia menyirammu?" Ulangnya setengah tertawa.

"Dia… bilang akan mengembalikan… uangku –hic." Sambung Naruto seraya meneguk gelas kedelapan. Pandangannya mulai mengabur. Ia sandarkan keningnya di atas meja sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Kesadarannya mulai berkurang.

"Hei, Naruto, ceritakan lagi!" Sai masih penasaran. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto dengan antusias.

Di saat yang sama Sasuke datang mengantarkan pesanan. "Masih ada yang anda perlukan?" Katanya. mata Onyxnya kembali mengerling Naruto yang sepertinya sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Haaa, dasar kau!" Sahut Sai kecewa sambil memukul punggung Naruto pelan. Ia memandang Sasuke yang masih berdiri disana –menatap Naruto.

Sebuah senyuman jahil mendadak muncul di wajah Sai.

"Kau…" Sai mengeluarkan dompetnya, lalu mengeluarkan lembaran uang kertas untuk membayar minumannya. "Bisa bawa mobilkan?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu antar dia pulang." Pinta Sai.

"Apa?" Sasuke kaget. "Tapi aku sedang bekerja."

"Tinggalkan pekerjaanmu, lalu antar dia." Sai menggoreskan penanya ke secarik kertas. Menuliskan alamat Naruto untuk Sasuke. "Pastikan kau mengantarnya sampai ke kamarnya."

"Tapi-"

"Aku yang akan tanggung jawab mengenai pekerjaanmu." Jelas Sai. "Lagipula dia seperti itukan gara-gara kau."

"Huh? Kenapa aku?"

"Jangan pura-pura lupa. Kau beruntung dia tidak menuntutmu. Bagaimana mungkin kau menyiramkan kopi ke Namikaze Naruto?"

Sasuke terlihat ingin protes, tapi setelah menimbang-nimbang, ia memilih untuk tidak memperpanjang masalah.

"Sudah ya, aku harus pergi." Sai pamit ia meletakkan kunci mobil Naruto ke meja. "Jangan lupa antar dia pulang."

Sasuke meratapi kepergian Sai, Ialu melirik pemuda blonde yang masih tidak sadarkan diri itu dengan malas.

_Sial, kenapa harus aku!_ Umpatnya dalam hati.

.

Sesuai perintah Sai, Sasuke mengantar Naruto langsung ke kamarnya. Ia hempaskan tubuh berat pria itu ke kasur, lalu membantu melepaskan sepatunya. Di luar dugaan, rumah Naruto tidak terlalu besar. Hanya ada satu kamar, dapur menyatu dengan ruang makan, satu kamar mandi, dan ruang tamu. Yang membuat rumah itu terkesan mahal adalah perabot dan dekorasinya. Rumah itu kecil tapi tetap terlihat elit dengan aquarium besar ditengah ruang tamunya. Yah, aquarium besar, tapi tidak ada ikannya.

Sasuke mendengus geli, rumah ini seperti di sia-siakan begitu saja. Tidak dibersihkan, dan tidak terawat. Kaleng minuman dibiarkan berceceran di lantai. Aaah bahkan air di aquariumnya juga sudah tidak jernih lagi.

_Dia pasti tidak tinggal disini, _Pikir Sasuke sembari memungut kaleng minuman di lantai. Dirinya yang amat cinta kebersihan tidak sanggup melihat rumah cantik itu kotor. Yah tidak salah juga kalau dia memberikan waktunya untuk membersihkan rumah ini sebentar.

.

Naruto menggeliat di ranjangnya. Rasa sakit di kepalanya menyadarkannya dari alam tidur. Ia bangkit lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal. Bingung, ia sedikit kesulitan untuk mencerna ruangan yang di tempatinya sekarang.

"Ah…"

Ini rumahnya sendiri. Ranjangnya dan kamarnya. Walau masih bingung mengenai kenapa ia bisa sampai disini, Naruto memilih untuk tidak terlalu memusingkannya. Kerongkongannya kering dan ia butuh minum. Naruto menyeret kakinya ke dapur. Setelah menyegarkan kerongkongannya, ia cuci wajahnya dengan air dingin di westafel.

Sekarang ia sudah lebih segar. Pikirannyapun sudah lebih jernih. Ia tatapi setiap sudut ruangannya. Ada yang aneh.

Ia mendekati meja makannya dan memandangnya dengan curiga. _Benar ada yang salah_, batinnya sembari mengetukkan jarinya ke meja makan.

Naruto berdecak sebal, rasanya ia ingin marah. Sesungguhnya Ia paling benci, jika ada seseorang yang menyentuh benda pribadinya tanpa seizinnya. Apa pencuri? Atau Ibunya yang mengirim pelayan kemari? Atau… Sai?

"Sai…" Gumam Naruto pelan.

_Ya, terakhir aku bersamanya dan dia pasti yang mengantarku kemari._ Pikir sang Namikaze. Tapi tetap saja ia merasa aneh. Sai tidak mungkin melakukan ini semua. Sejak kapan ia jadi rajin? Rumah Naruto mendadak bersih dan ada beberapa barang yang berpindah tempat. Sebenarnya terlihat jauh lebih baik, Naruto tidak bisa memungkirinya, tapi tetap saja ia tidak suka. Rumah ini adalah tempatnya menyendiri. Ia akan kemari jika sedang tidak ingin di ganggu. Oleh karena itu, dia tidak suka jika ada seseorang yang masuk tanpa izin. Sai tahu tentang hal itu.

Kesal, Naruto menyambar minuman kalengnya di kulkas lalu melongos ke ruang tamu. Besok ia akan menghubungi Sai, memberikan pelajaran kepada orang tidak tahu diri itu.

"Loh!" Naruto berhenti tepat di depan aquariumnya. Ia pandangi benda itu lekat-lekat, kosong. Aquarium itu kembali mengkilat dan tanpa air. 

Naruto semakin heran. _Mana mungkin Sai membersihkan aquariumku…?_

Kembali Naruto pandangi setiap sudut ruang tamunya, sama bersihnya seperti ruang makan. Ia berputar dan langsung melompat kaget.

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, berusaha memastikan bahwa dia tidak salah liat. Uchiha Sasuke sedang tertidur nyenyak di sofanya.

_Itu benar-benar dia?_ batin Naruto sembari mendekati pria yang masih mengenakan seragam kerjanya itu. Ia menunduk dan memerhatikan wajah sang Uchiha. Dia benar-benar Sasuke, dan bagaikan puzzle, pertanyaan Naruto mulai terjawab satu persatu.

_Pasti kerjaan Sai!_

Naruto memerhatikan, Sasuke tertidur pulas dengan nafas teratur. Sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Naruto yang sedang berdiri di dekatnya. Menatapi setiap detail wajahnya. Mendadak ia bingung, apa yang harus dilakukan kepada Uchiha ini? Membangunkannya?

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya semakin dekat. Sejujurnya ia terpesona dengan wajah sang Uchiha. _Betul apa yang di katakan Sai, Sasuke memiliki wajah yang manis dan terlihat menarik bahkan dimata lelaki._ Batinnya.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyingkirkan poni Sasuke yang menutupi wajahnya. _Kulitnya benar-benar putih, mulus tak bernoda, padahal dia pria._

Ia elus pipi Sasuke dengan hati-hati, merasakan kemulusan kulit itu di kulitnya. _Kulitnya mungkin sama lembutnya dengan Sakura._

"Ngggh." Sasuke menggeliat tidak nyaman. Naruto sedikit mundur, takut sang uchiha terbangun. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke kembali tenang.

Sofa Naruto tidak cukup panjang untuk Sasuke. Sang blonde menyadarinya. Kaki Sasuke harus menekuk untuk menyeimbangkan panjangnya dengan panjang sofa.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto mengangkat tubuh Sasuke di lengannya. _Heh, pria memang berat, _dengusnya. Ia membawa Sasuke ke kamarnya. Ia dorong pintu kamarnya, yang tadi ditinggalkannya dengan sedikit terbuka, lalu masuk dan menendangnya hingga tertutup. Tendangan yang terlalu kuat, dan menimbulkan suara yang berisik. Cukup besar untuk membangunkan Sasuke yang masih dalam gendongan Naruto.

Pemuda raven itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, bingung. Satu detik, dua detik… Onyx bertemu safir.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan!" Sasuke menjerit. Ia melompat dari gendongan Naruto dan men_death glare_ pemuda itu. Ia jelas belum lupa, Naruto adalah si pria mesum yang pernah menyentuhnya.

Naruto langsung mengangkat tangannya, tanda menyerah. "Jangan salah paham, aku tidak bermaksud melakukan apa-apa."

Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah, was was. "Untuk apa kau membawaku ke kamarmu?" Tanyanya curiga.

"Aku hanya mau membaringkanmu di ranjang." Naruto menunjuk kasurnya.

Sasuke kembali mundur, "untuk apa kau membaringkanku disana? Agar kau bisa melakukan 'ini' dan 'itu' padaku?"

"Aku tidak sebrengsek itu tahu!" Bentak Naruto.

"Jangan bohong! Aku masih ingat apa yang kau lakukan padaku dulu!"

"Geez, kau ini!" Sahut Naruto frustasi. Uchiha satu ini sepertinya sedang menguji kesabarannya. "Terserah kau sajalah! Aku tidak perduli!" Naruto berputar lalu keluar dari kamar, memutuskan untuk berhenti berdebat dengan si raven.

Sasuke berdiri mematung di dalam kamar. Masih ragu untuk beranjak. Tapi ketika suara televise terdengar dari ruang tamu, Sasuke memutuskan keluar mengikuti Naruto.

Naruto sedang sibuk mengganti-ganti channel tv ketika Sasuke sampai di ruang tamu. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak ambil pusing dengan keberadaan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. _Yah mungkin aku salah paham_, batinnya mengaku bersalah.

"Ini." Sasuke meletakkan amplop coklat yang sedikit tebal ke atas meja.

Naruto memandang amplop itu, tertarik. "Apa ini?" tanyanya.

"Hutangku." Jelas Sasuke, "Aku cicil, tidak apa-apakan?"

Naruto mendengus, bukan dengusan geli, tapi kesal. "Apa kau sedang memperlakukanku seperti renternir itu?"

"Aku sudah janji akan membayarnya." Sasuke memaksa. "Kau harus menerimanya."

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan kesal, Si Uchiha ini benar-benar keras kepala. Setiap bertemu pasti berakhir dengan perdebatan.

"Baiklah, kuambil." Naruto akhirnya memutuskan, ia mengambil uang itu lalu kembali meletakkannya di atas meja. "Dan sekarang aku memberikannya padamu." Ia mendorong amplop itu kembali ke Sasuke.

"Apa…?"

"Kau yang membersihkan rumahku kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu terima."

Sasuke mengerling amplop itu dengan bingung. Sedangkan Naruto kembali fokus dengan aktifitasnya, mengganti-ganti channel televisinya.

"Ini gajiku bekerja selama sebulan." Sasuke kembali membuka mulut, "Jumlah ini terlalu banyak."

"Jumlah segitu tidak banyak untukku." Balas Naruto tidak perduli.

Sasuke mengernyit, tingkah sombong pria Namikaze itu benar-benar menyebalkan. "Terserahlah." Sasuke berkata akhirnya. Ia mengambil tasnya lalu berbalik tanpa menyentuh amplop itu.

_Mau terima atau tidak yang penting aku sudah bayar._Batinnya. Tanpa berpamitan Sasuke pergi meninggalkan rumah Naruto. Ia kembali ke klub dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat terhambat.

Di lain pihak, di rumahnya, beberapa menit setelah Sasuke pergi, Naruto memijat kepalanya yang sedikit pusing. Televisi sudah kembali mati, dan kini di hatinya ada sedikit perasaan yang mengganjal. Ia lirik amplop dari Sasuke, lalu menghela nafas berat.

_Apa sih yang sedang kulakukan…? _

tbc

Waduuh, alurnya kecepatan, gomenne…

Midory agak buru-buru updatenya, jadi yah berantakan… tapi kalau nggak di update sekarang, nanti malah kelamaan. Sekali lagi gomen T_T

Makasih yang udah review, kalau ada yang masih bingung tentang cerita ini silahkan bertanya…

Oh ya, di chapter satu, Naruto masih ingat Sasuke kok, cuman karena dia mabuk jadi tidak bisa berpikir jernih, tapi dia ingat kok. Kalau Sasuke, dia gak terlalu memikirkan, jadi nyadarnya pas di chapter 2, saat Naruto sendiri yang mengungkit.

Style menulis midory semakin berubah, semoga gak bikin pusing ya reader…

Di tunggu reviewnya

.

.

Midory Spring


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Yaoi, Alur kecepetan, gaje, typo, OOC **

**Rating : M for Mature and Sexual content**

**Pair : Main NaruSasu**

**Unknown Relationship**

.

By Midori Spring

.

.

(Part three)

.

.

"Haaaah…"

Karin dan Suigetsu menghela nafas panjang di saat yang bersamaan. Mereka yang pada awalnya sudah saling berjanji untuk bertemu di kantin rumah sakit untuk menggabungkan hasil uang yang mereka dapatkan, harus rela menelan kekecewaan.

"Kurang banyak." Gumam Suigetsu seraya menempelkan dagu ke meja dengan lemas.

Karin memandang kertas perjanjian pembayaran operasi dengan kesal, berharap satu angka nolnya menghilang secara ajaib.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" Tanya Suigetsu.

Karin menyandarkan diri di kursi, sama lemasnya. "Entahlah." Gumamnya.

"Jumlahnya memang terlalu besar, tenggak waktunya juga terlalu sempit." Keluh Suigetsu, "Bagaimana Sasuke bisa menutupi biaya sebanyak ini?"

"Kalau bertiga, kita pasti bisa." Sahut Karin, menolak untuk menyerah, "Kita sudah menutupi hampir setengahnya dan sebentar lagi aku gajian."

Melihat kesungguhan di mata Karin, Suigetsu tiba-tiba terdiam. Mata Violetnya memandang sang gadis dengan curiga.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Karin merasa risih dengan tatapan Suigetsu

"Kau suka Sasuke ya?"

Gadis berkaca mata itu langsung terlihat salah tingkah, "A-apa yang kau katakan, baka!" Sanggahnya cepat.

Suigetsu mencibir. Walau gadis itu membantah, tapi ekspresi _blushing_nya sudah cukup membenarkan pernyataan Suigetsu. _Sial, kenapa sih semua wanita suka dengan pria tampan!_ Batinnya kesal.

"Lelaki tampan itu membosankan tahu," Suigetsu berkata secara spontan. Tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kesal di hatinya.

"Berhenti membicarakan hal yang tidak-tidak! Sekarang kita punya masalah yang jauh lebih penting!" Tegur Karin berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Suigetsu hanya memutar bola matanya, menanggapi sikap pengecut sang gadis.

"Kita lakukan saja rencana awal," Pemuda bergigi runcing itu memulai, "Beritahu Sasuke."

Karin langsung melemparkan tatapan tajam, "Jangan sekarang! Aku harus membuat copyannya dulu. Harganya harus ku kurangi dengan uang kita." Jelas Karin, sebenarnya ia berniat membuat kertas pembayaran palsu dengan menutupi biayanya dengan uang mereka. Hanya dengan cara itu Sasuke mau menerima uang mereka. "tapi sebelum itu, Ini masih terlalu besar untuk di tangani Sasuke."

Suigetsu mengernyit, "Tidak ada waktu lagi! Kita harus memberitahu Sasuke secepat mungkin! Seperti yang kau katakan, bertiga lebih baik. Kalau berdua saja bebannya terlalu berat." Suigetsu punya pikiran lain, "Jangan berbohong, sesuatu hal yang dimulai dengan kebohongan tidak akan berakhir dengan baik."

Karin menggigit bibir bawahnya, khawatir. Sasuke memang tipe orang yang tidak suka menyusahkan orang lain. Tidak perduli seberapa sulit masalahnya, ia akan berusaha menanganinya sendiri. Kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu adalah buktinya. Ia lebih memilih meminjam uang kepada para renternir dibanding pada kedua sahabatnya sendiri. Yah memang mereka berdua tidak dalam keadaan yang bisa diandalkan pada saat itu, tapi jika dipikirkan baik-baik, mereka pasti bisa mengatasinya bersama.

Disaat Karin masih sibuk dengan pikirannya, Suigetsu sudah bergerak lincah menarik telepon genggamnya. Kedua jarinya mengetikkan beberapa kata dan langsung mengirimkannya kepada Sasuke. "Yap, Sebentar lagi dia akan datang." Ia memberitahu.

Karin hanya menatap Suigetsu pasrah. Yah semoga saja Sasuke bisa diajak bicara.

Butuh waktu sekitar setengah jam lebih sampai Sasuke muncul. Pemuda raven itu menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan ekspresi bingung campur penasaran. Suigetsu hanya menyuruhnya untuk datang, tidak memberikan penjelasan secara terperinci.

Saat Sasuke sudah duduk tenang di salah satu kursi kosong, Suigetsu mendorong kertas yang berisi bukti perjanjian pembayaran ke hadapannya. Pemuda raven itu langsung memberikan perhatian penuh pada kertas tersebut. "Ibuku?" Alisnya berkerut, ketika mata Onyxnya menemukan nama sang Ibu.

"Kemungkinan keberhasilan operasi sekitar 70%," Karin membantu menjelaskan dengan perlahan, "jika berhasil Ibumu bisa kembali sembuh dan dapat beraktivitas seperti biasanya."

Sasuke hanya meilirik Karin sekilas, pandangannya terus fokus ke bukti pembayaran yang masih belum disetujui itu. Ia sedang mencerna setiap katanya.

Saat Sasuke tidak merespon apapun, Suigetsu menyenggol Karin dengan kakinya. Karin yang masih ragu, langsung menggeleng. Ia merasa bahwa sekarang bukan saat yang tepat. Tapi Suigetsu memaksa. Dengan menghela nafas berat, Karin menarik keluar sebuah amplop yang cukup tebal. Dengan hati-hati Ia letakkan amplop di atas meja dan mendorongnya ke hadapan Sasuke.

Mata Onyx Sasuke langsung memandang ke amplop itu. Mendadak Ekspresinya mengeras.

"Kita atasi bersama." Kata Suigetsu.

Sasuke memandang Suigetsu dan Karin secara bergantian. Otaknya mengerti dengan apa yang sedang di maksudkan oleh ke dua sahabatnya itu. "Apa dimata kalian aku terlihat begitu kasihan?" Katanya sambil tersenyum pahit.

Karin cepat-cepat menggeleng, "bukan begitu, kami hanya ingin membantu."

"Kalian sudah terlalu banyak membantu." Balas Sasuke, "aku bahkan sudah tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, agar bisa membayar kalian."

"Kami Sahabatmu!" Suara Karin meninggi, tidak suka dengan penyataan Sasuke. "Kau tidak perlu membayar kami!"

Sasuke menggeleng, masih tidak mau menerima.

"Jangan egois! Ini demi Ibumu!" Suigetsu membantu Karin, "dia Sudah koma hampir 3 tahun, Sasuke! Ini satu-satunya cara untuk menolongnya. Kami tidak melakukannya untukmu, tapi untuk Ibumu!"

Sasuke memandang Suigetsu tajam, tapi tidak mengatakan apapun. Dalam hatinya ia mengalami kemelut yang rumit. Rasanya ia sudah tidak ingin lagi menyusahkan sahabatnya. Mereka terlalu baik, dan Sasuke tidak bisa terus mengambil keuntungan dari mereka. Kebaikan mereka adalah beban baginya.

"Baiklah, akan kuterima." Putus Sasuke akhirnya.

Sebuah senyuman langsung mengembang di wajah Karin dan Suigetsu.

"Ketika aku tidak bisa menemukan jalan lain untuk mendapatkan uang itu, baru akan kuterima." Tambahnya dengan nada penuh ketegasan. Ini adalah keputusan akhirnya.

Suigetsu masih ingin protes, tapi Karin langsung menarik lengannya. Mengisyaratkan untuk diam.

"Besok, jika kau tetap tidak bisa menemukan jalan, atau…" Karin diam sejenak, berusaha tidak membayangkan hal-hal buruk, "dalam keadaan yang mengkhawatirkan. Kau harus menerima uangnya dan kami akan memaksa untuk membantu sampai lunas."

Sasuke berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengangguk sejutu. Ia mengambil kertas itu lalu memasukkan ke dalam sakunya.

"Sasuke, kumohon jangan lakukan hal bodoh."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu mengelus pipi sang gadis lembut, "Terima kasih, kau adalah malaikatku." Katanya sebelum beranjak pergi. Karin yang bersusah payah untuk mendapatkan operasi ini untuk ibunya, sudah termasuk hutang yang mungkin tidak akan bisa dibayar Sasuke.

Karin yang sempat tertegun selama beberapa detik, langsung menundukkan kepala dengan wajah super merah. Suigetsu dilain pihak terlihat muak dengan adegan sok romantis itu.

.

.

"Kau serius?" Kabuto, yang tadinya sedang sibuk menghitung jumlah pengeluaran bulan lalu di kantornya, terlihat sangat terkejut dengan pernyataan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk tanpa ragu, "Aku butuh uang, beri aku pekerjaan yang bisa menghasilkan banyak uang." Ulangnya lagi.

Kabuto butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk menelaah kalimat Sasuke seutuhnya. "Aku bisa memberikanmu. Tapi…"

"Tidak apa-apa berikan saja padaku. Aku terima semua resikonya."

Kabuto memandang Sasuke sejenak, lalu mengangguk. Yah, sebenarnya ini juga akan berdampak positif pada klubnya. "Baiklah, kebetulan banyak pelanggan yang melirikmu. Kau tahu maksudkukan?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Katakan saja apa yang bisa kulakukan."

Kabuto menyeringai. "Cukup layani mereka. Ikuti apapun permintaan pelanggan." Jelasnya, "jangan takut, kau laki-lakikan? Tidak akan ada yang berkurang. Pekerjaanmu ini adalah pekerjaan termudah dan ternikmat yang bisa ku berikan padamu. Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak keberatankan dengan gendernya? Sesungguhnya lelaki lebih menguntungkan, jika kau benar-benar butuh uang."

Sasuke menggeleng dengan ekspresi datar, "Yang terpenting bagiku adalah uang." Katanya

Kabuto mengangguk puas, dalam kepalanya sudah terdapat sederet nama yang akan dihubunginya. Yah Sasuke memang pegawainya yang paling berharga. Dia adalah salah satu penyebab klubnya di datangi orang-orang penting. Sayangnya, Sasuke tidak suka di atur, ia lebih memilih menjadi pelayan biasa di banding menjadi seorang _host_. Padahal sudah banyak pelanggan yang berani membayar banyak untuk mendapatkan Sasuke. Jadi Kabuto tidak akan melepaskan kesempatan emas ini.

"Kalau begitu bersiap-siaplah. Beberapa menit lagi kita akan buka." Perintah Kabuto, "mulai sekarang kau akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktumu di lantai tiga, mengerti?"

Sasuke mengangguk lalu beranjak pergi. Setelah menutup pintu kantor Kabuto, ia berhenti untuk menghela nafas panjang.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir, hadapi dengan santai." Sasuke menyakinkan dirinya lewat gumaman.

_Ya, aku akan berusaha untuk menikmatinya._

.

.

Tepat pukul 8 malam, Naruto menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Hari yang cukup melelahkan, ia menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya untuk berdebat dengan para pemegang saham. Sepertinya keadaan perusahaannya di Hongkong telah melunturkan kepercayaan mereka kepada Namikaze Khusina, yang bertanggung jawab atas perusahaan tersebut. Mereka memaksa agar Naruto cepat-cepat mengambil alih perusahaan dan segera menjadi presdir. Yah, Naruto tidak begitu ambil pusing dengan itu, toh suatu saat nanti ia akan menjadi presdir juga. Hanya saja keputusan berada di tangan Ibunya bukan di tangannya.

Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu yang membuat Naruto merasa hari ini berjalan begitu lambat. Sesungguhnya, Sejak tadi malam, kepalanya terus memikirkan seseorang. Beberapa menit tidak melihatnya saja rasanya Naruto tidak tenang. Apa ini dampak dari obsesinya dulu? Dirinya yang seperti orang gila terus mencari keberadaan pria itu, sehingga saat dia akhirnya menemukannya, ia serasa sulit untuk melepaskannya. Takut pria itu menghilang untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ada yang salah denganku!" Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Jarinya menekan tombol lift dengan kasar.

Ya, Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Atau mungkin Pria itu yang memang berbeda. Sejak awal ketika mata Onyx itu memandangnya langsung tepat ke mata birunya, Naruto mulai merasakan sensasi aneh. Dan setelah sekian lama, bahkan ketika pria itu telah kehilangan banyak hal, ia tetap memandang Naruto dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Uchiha Sasuke, kau benar-benar menarik…" Gumam Naruto seraya mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya. Ia berjalan menuju tempat parkir, dan sedikit dikejutkan dengan keberadaan Sai, yang sedang bersandar di mobilnya dengan santai.

"Oi, Naruto." Sapa Sai, "mau mentraktirku makan malam?"

Naruto mememutar bola matanya, malas. Ia memilih untuk mengacuhkan sang sahabat dan berjalan ke mobilnya sendiri.

"Padahal aku sudah berbaik hati membantumu mendapatkan si pelayan sexy itu, tapi kau malah memperlakukanku seperti ini?" Sai mendengus.

Naruto yang telah membuka pintu mobilnya, menoleh kepada Sai, "Itu benar ulahmu kan?"

Sai mengangguk dengan wajah _innocent_. "Jika di lihat dari ekpresimu, sepertinya kalian tidak berjalan dengan baik." Tebaknya, lalu menghela nafas panjang, "aku kasihan padamu, kenapa kau begitu lambat dalam hal cinta."

"Apa!" Naruto hampir tersedak air liurnya sendiri."Aku tidak suka dengan Sasuke."

"Aku tidak bilang sedang membicarakan Sasuke." Tanggap Sai cepat dengan senyum mengejek.

"Jangan menggodaku Sai." Balas Naruto seraya duduk di kursi pengemudi.

Sai mengejar dan duduk di kursi samping pengemudi.

"Kau tertarik dengannya itu yang kuyakini." Sambung Sai, "jika aku menjadikan Sasuke sebagai teman malamku mungkin kau akan sadar dengan perasaanmu."

Naruto mendengus, "aku tidak perduli dengan pria berharga diri itu." Jelasnya, "lagipula kau tidak perlu berbohong, aku tahu kau tidak suka pria."

Sai menggeleng tidak setuju. "Aku memang tidak suka pria, tapi kurasa Sasuke pengecualian. Sejujurnya aku juga ingin tahu, bagaimana wajah stoic itu mengerang penuh kenikmatan di bawahku." Ia terkekeh, tapi langsung terdiam melihat tatapan ingin membunuh Naruto.

"Jangan macam-macam!" Ancam Naruto.

Sai langsung mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah, "wow, kau benar-benar suka padanya ya? Tenang saja aku tidak akan merebutnya darimu."

"Aku tidak punya waktu mendengar ocehanmu, keluar." Usir Naruto.

"Yah, aku juga mau keluar. Sebenarnya aku datang untuk mendengar ceritamu, tapi karena tidak terjadi apa-apa, ya sudah aku pergi saja." Jelas Sai, ia keluar dari mobil Naruto. "Oh ya," pria itu kembali berbalik, "titip salam untuk Sasuke ya?"

Naruto hanya memelototi Sai yang telah kembali berbalik menuju mobilnya sendiri, sebelum menancap gas. "Siapa bilang aku akan menemuinya?" Gumamnya pada diri sendiri. tapi ketika sampai diperempatan ia menjadi ragu. Lampu merah memberikan kesempatan pada Naruto untuk berpikir.

_Aku juga ingin tahu, bagaimana wajah stoic itu mengerang penuh kenikmatan di bawahku._

Naruto tiba-tiba menelan ludah ketika fantasi liarnya bermunculan di kepalanya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan imajinasi itu, lalu membanting mobilnya mengambil jalur ke kanan, menuju klub malam yang selalu di datanginya.

Mobil Naruto melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, tidak cukup lima belas menit ia sudah sampai di klub malam, tempat tujuannya. Tanpa mengambil waktu lama, Naruto turun dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam.

Sama seperti malam biasanya, tempat itu kelihatan ramai dan berisik. Naruto heran sendiri kenapa ia selalu menghabiskan waktunya disini, padahal ia benci dengan tempat vulgar seperti ini.

"Seperti biasa, tuan?" Gaara adalah orang yang kembali melayani Naruto. Agak berbeda, hari ini Naruto memilih duduk di depan bartendernya di banding mengambil tempat kosong di ujung ruangan.

Naruto tidak menjawab, pandangannya sibuk memutari setiap ruang.

"Sasuke tidak bekerja disini lagi." Gaara memberitahu. Naruto dengan spontan berbalik memandang pelayan berambut merah itu.

"Dia berhenti?"

Gaara menggeleng, "tidak, hanya dipindahkan. Kau bisa menemukannya di lantai tiga, tapi kurasa agak sulit, karena antriannya cukup panjang."

Alis Naruto berkerut, tidak mengerti, "apa maksudmu?"

"Klub kami terdiri dari tiga lantai, lantai pertama adalah disini, lantai dua untuk ruang karaoke, lantai tiga untuk pelayanan para host. " Gaara menerangkan, sebenarnya agak heran. Konglomerat satu ini selalu datang ke klubnya tapi tidak tahu pembagiannya. Padahal klubnya ini sangat terkenal.

"Host? Sasuke?" Naruto sepertinya tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

Gaara mengangguk. "Jadi apa tuan ingin memesan minuman yang seperti biasa…?" Kata-katanya terhenti tiba-tiba ketika Naruto beranjak dari kursinya langsung menuju tangga. Ia pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun. Seperti orang yang sedang terburu-buru.

Gaara memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Ia pandangi pintu lift yang baru saja terbuka. "Kalau buru-buru harusnya naik lift saja." Gumamnya.

.

.

_Kesan pertama memang agak menakutkan, tapi selanjutnya kau akan terbiasa._

Kalimat yang dikatakan oleh seniornya itu terus terngiang dalam kepala Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu khawatir, hanya saja batinnya agak berat untuk berhubungan intim dengan orang yang baru ia temui. Padahal awalnya Sasuke sedang melayani para wanita kaya dengan menemani mereka minum bersama. Tapi tiba-tiba Kabuto datang dan menyuruhnya menemani pelanggan di kamar privat.

Heh, pelanggan itu memilih tempat tertutup, dibanding ikut bergabung di ruangan yang lebih terbuka. Bisa di tebak apa yang diinginkan sang pelanggan. Ia tidak mungkin mengharapkan Sasuke untuk hanya menemaninya minum semalaman.

Sasuke berhenti di depan kamar yang dimaksud. Apapun gendernya Sasuke tidak begitu perduli, yang penting hari ini rencananya bisa berjalan lancar. Ini semua demi Ibunya. Membayangkan Ibunya yang terbangun di atas ranjang dan tersenyum hangat kepadanya, membangkitkan keteguhan hati Sasuke. Ia ulurkan tangannya bermaksud untuk mengetuk sebelum masuk. Tapi belum sempat jemari Sasuke menyentuh pintu kayu itu sebuah tangan kuat mencengkramnya dan menjauhkannya.

"Ikut denganku." Naruto tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja. Ia berdiri tegak di samping Sasuke, memandangnya dengan wajah serius dan… marah?

Sasuke tidak begitu paham, ia benar-benar terkejut dengan kehadiran Naruto, "untuk apa kau kemari?" tanyanya heran.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia menarik Sasuke ikut bersamanya dengan kasar. Sasuke sedikit mengernyit merasakan genggaman tangan Naruto yang terlalu erat. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku sedang bekerja." Protesnya.

Naruto masih tidak berkutik, ia memperpanjang langkahnya dan menyeret Sasuke semakin jauh. Sasuke yang cemas sekaligus khawatir rencananya hari ini akan gagal berusaha untuk bersikap tenang. Walau jantungnya terus berdetak tidak karuan. Ia tidak boleh menarik perhatian banyak orang. Ia bisa di pecat jika menimbulkan keributan. Oleh karena itu, ia membiarkan Naruto menariknya tanpa perlawanan. Ketika mereka sampai di luar gedung dan menuju tempat parkir yang kosong barulah Sasuke memberontak.

"Apa kau gila! Ada apa denganmu?" Sahut Sasuke keras, masih berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Naruto dari pergelangannya.

Naruto melepaskan tangan Sasuke dan memandang pria itu tajam. "Apa kau itu berkepribadian ganda? Kau bahkan menghantamkan gelas kaca itu ke kepalaku ketika aku berusaha menyentuhmu! Tapi sekarang kau malah menjual tubuhmu ke sembarang orang! Apa kau serendah ini Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya, berusaha untuk tidak emosi. Hari ini ia benar-benar tidak ingin terlibat masalah. "Terserah kau mau memikirkan apa tentangku, aku tidak perduli. " Balas Sasuke berusaha untuk mengontrol diri. "Tanggapanmu tentangku memang sudah buruk, jadi kau seharusnya tidak perlu heran. Masalah yang waktu itu, mungkin memang salahku. Aku minta maaf." Ia menundukkan kepalanya di hadapan Naruto. "Dan masalah hutangku akan segera kulunasi, kau tidak perlu takut."

Sasuke memandang Naruto berusaha untuk rileks. Ia bahkan tidak perduli dengan ekspresi dingin Naruto. Sungguh, apapun yang terjadi ia harus mempertahankan pekerjaan ini. Ini satu-satunya cara yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menutupi biaya operasi Ibunya. Oleh karena itu, Ia harus menjaga perasaan Naruto –jangan membuatnya marah. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Naruto menghancurkan rencanannya.

"Untuk hari ini kumohon jangan ganggu aku dulu, aku benar-benar tidak bisa meladenimu sekarang." Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya lagi berusaha bersikap sopan. Semoga saja Naruto tidak memutuskan untuk melakukan apapun yang bisa membahayakan pekerjaannya.

"Kau konyol," Komentar Naruto tanpa tersenyum. "Kau benar-benar butuh uang? Sampai rela merendahkan harga dirimu di depanku seperti ini?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia kembali melakukan _Ojhigi_ untuk terakhir kali lalu segera berputar. Ia yakin kesabarannya tidak cukup banyak untuk menangani pemuda blonde itu. Jadi lebih baik ia segera pergi sebelum dirinya meledak.

"Berapa yang kau butuhkan?" Naruto setengah berteriak. "Jika kau mau mengikuti semua perintahku, maka semua hutangmu akan ku anggap lunas dan kau akan tetap ku bayar."

Sasuke berhenti, lalu setengah berbalik. Ia sepertinya mulai tergoda dengan tawaran menguntungkan Naruto.

"Kau tidak percaya? Apa aku harus mengingatkanmu tentang diriku yang sebenarnya? Aku bahkan bisa membeli klubmu ini."

Sasuke masih diam, berpikir sejenak. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanyanya.

Naruto tersenyum, "Entahlah, mungkin kita bisa memulainya seperti tujuan awalmu datang ke kamar tadi. Bukankah lebih baik melakukannya dengan orang yang sudah kau kenal?"

"Kau…" Sasuke berjalan kembali mendekati Naruto.

Pemuda blonde itu telah bersandar di mobilnya sambil melipat tangan. Kedua alisnya terangkat menunggu jawaban Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Tanya Sasuke hati-hati. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu, aku tidak akan membocorkan kasus pembulianmu itu."

Senyuman Naruto melebar, "mungkin karena aku mulai menyukaimu," alis Sasuke berkerut.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada." Jawab Naruto cepat, seakan-akan apa yang baru dikatakannya tadi adalah hal yang tidak begitu penting. Ia bergeser, lalu membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Sasuke. "Bagaimana?"

Sasuke memandang Naruto sebentar, masih berpikir. "Baiklah," putusnya. Ia masuk dan menunggu Naruto duduk disisinya.

Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Sasuke tahu kemana tujuan Naruto, ia pernah melewati jalan ini sebelumnya. Tapi ia memilih untuk menutup mulut dan tidak bertanya. Lagipula pemandangan di jendela jauh lebih menarik bagi Sasuke sekarang di banding hal lain. Narutopun tidak terlalu keberatan dengan kesunyian itu.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian mereka sampai ke rumah Naruto. Sasuke turun dari mobil lalu meraba sakunya, ia harus memberitahukan Kabuto tentang hal ini. Tapi ia baru ingat, semua barang-barangnya masih berada di lokernya, termaksud telpon genggamnya yang memang tidak pernah ia bawa saat bekerja.

"Kurasa rumahku ini benar-benar butuh sentuhanmu." Kata Naruto seraya menyingkarkan kaleng minuman kosong dengan kakinya.

Sasuke berhenti dan memungut kaleng itu, lalu meletakkannya di atas meja.

Hanya dalam sehari rumah itu kembali kotor seperti malam sebelum Sasuke datang, kecuali Aquariumnya yang masih bersih namun tak berisi.

Sasuke mengikuti Naruto masuk ke kamarnya. Ia menutup pintunya lalu menguncinya dengan bunyi klik pelan, cukup membuat Naruto berbalik dan memandangnya dengan heran.

"Bagaimana jika ada orang yang datang?" Jelas Sasuke.

Naruto terkekeh. "Tidak ada orang yang berani menginjak rumah ini tanpa seizinku."

"Aku menginjak rumah ini tanpa seizinmu."

"Itu karena Sai."

"Kalau kau keberatan, seharusnya kau tidak membawaku kemari."

"Kau pengecualian."

Sasuke terdiam. Perilaku Naruto hari ini agak aneh. Ia terus mengatakan hal-hal yang menggelikan.

"Bisa kita mulai?" Naruto berkata dengan nada tidak sabaran. Ia duduk di tempat tidur dan menatap Sasuke dengan mengundang.

"Kau _top_ atau _bottom_?" Tanya Sasuke, yang langsung dihadiahi tawa renyah Naruto.

"Kau pikir aku yang maskulin ini cocok berada di bawah orang bertampang feminim sepertimu?"

Sasuke mengernyit, bicara dengan pria Namikaze ini memang butuh kesabaran ekstra. "Kau tidak membuka pakaianmu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi, ketika menyadari Naruto masih mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana panjangnya.

Naruto yang sepertinya sadar, langsung mengeluarkan ujung kemejanya dari celananya lalu melapas ikan pinggangnya. Ia meraba sakunya dan mengeluarkan telpon genggamnya, menonaktifkannya lalu meletakkannya di meja. Di susul dengan dompetnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas cek kosong terlebih dahulu lalu meletakkan dompetnya di samping ponselnya.

"Tulis berapapun yang kau butuhkan." Katanya seraya meletakkan cek itu di atas meja.

Sasuke melirik cek itu sebentar, lalu mengembalikan pandangannya ke Naruto. "Kau masih belum membuka pakaianmu." Terangnya dengan dahi berkerut.

Naruto tersenyum, "Kau yang buka." Pintanya.

Sasuke menggeretakkan giginya setengah jengkel. Ia membuka kaos hitamnya lalu melepaskan kancing celananya. Dalam waktu beberapa detik Sasuke telah telanjang sepenuhnya. Naruto tertegun melihat tubuh putih nan mulus sang Uchiha. Tidak terlalu kurus, cukup berisi tapi tetap langsing. Sungguh pemandangan yang menggoda. Entah mengapa melihat tubuh mulus Sasuke kerongkongan Naruto langsung jadi kering. Membuatnya harus meneguk ludah beberapa kali untuk kembali membasahinya.

Sasuke berjalan ke ranjang Naruto, ia naik lalu memosisikan dirinya duduk di atas paha sang seme. "Kau pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya?" Sasuke bertanya seraya menjangkau kancing baju Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum. Sembari memanfaatkan keadaan, ia mendengus aroma Sasuke dalam-dalam. Wanginya membuat Naruto mabuk kepayang. _Apa ini wangi parfum atau memang bau asli Sasuke?_ "Ajari aku." Jawab Naruto tepat di telinga sang Uchiha. Membuat Sasuke bergidik geli.

Sasuke membuka kancing baju Naruto satu persatu, sedikit sulit karena tangan Naruto terus bergerak menjamah setiap bagian tubuhnya.

"Ah! Hentikan!" Sasuke tersentak kaget ketika Naruto meremas bokongnya kuat-kuat. Ia mendeathglare pemuda mesum itu. Naruto hanya tertawa.

"Tubuhmu bagus, kau rajin olahraga?" Tanya Naruto, kini kepalanya menyerang leher sang Uchiha menggigitnya lembut lalu mengecupnya.

"Tidak sebagus tubuhmu…" Puji Sasuke seraya meraba tubuh _six pack_ Naruto.

Naruto terkekeh lagi, "Kau manis Sasuke." Naruto mencium pipinya, lalu bergerak ke bibirnya, memulainya dengan penuh kehati-hatian dan kelembutan.

.

.

Aktivitas malam mereka berakhir dengan Naruto yang menjatuhkan dirinya diatas tubuh sang raven. Sasuke menggeliat dan berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari sang pemuda blonde.

"Sebentar saja." Pinta Naruto seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sasuke membiarkan Naruto memeluknya, ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Mendadak ia menjadi ngantuk.

"Tinggallah bersamaku disini."

Mata Sasuke langsung terbuka sempurna, "Apa kau bilang?"

Naruto mengecup kening Sasuke, sebelum kembali berkata, "aku ingin kau tinggal disini. Itu permintaan kedua ku."

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia ingin memandang Naruto, tapi pemuda itu merengkuhnya dengan erat. Membenamkannya ke dada bidang sang blonde. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau mendadak seperti ini?"

Sasuke mendengar Naruto tertawa kecil, "entahlah, ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan hal ini." Jelasnya, "tapi yang pasti aku ingin menjagamu disisiku."

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia peluk tubuh Naruto erat, lalu mengangguk. "Yah, kurasa aku tidak punya pilihan." Katanya yang disambut dengan sebuah kecupan tepat dibibirnya.

tbc

Chapter depan Sakura bakal muncul, badai baru akan menggoyahkan hubungan mereka *tawa evil

Midory pengen balas beberapa review :

tomoyo to yaroo, syukur deh makasih ya atas reviewnya, bikin legah

kirei- neko, Sifat Naruto memang kasar, tidak bersahabat dan sedikit sombong. Sengaja di bikin OOC dari awal.

2KembarHikaru and Kaoru, iya udah di update, nanti kalau ada waktu profilenya akan diisi deh, yang pasti saya penggemar pair Narusasu

Cho Ai Lyn, iya masalah hutang, tapi sebenarnya hutang Naruto tidak bisa di bayar dengan uang. Lebih ke balas budi, eh tapi malah keterusan gitu…

Namikazesora, Makasih ya… iya bukan karena suka tapi lebih ke beban seperti punya hutang, sayangnya obsesi bisa jadi cinta hihihi

Augesteca, Salah paham pasti ada… di tunggu aja ya

Aicinta, Naru belum tau tentang Ibu Sasuke. Masalah Itachi… gomenne khusus ff satu ini, Itachi ditiadakan, jadi Sasuke anak semata wayang

Maaf gak bisa dibalas semua, tapi makasih ya, reviewnya benar-benar jadi semangat buat Midory ja di tunggu, review untuk chapter ini


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Yaoi, Alur kecepetan, gaje, typo, OOC **

**Rating : M for Mature and Sexual content**

**Pair : Main NaruSasu slight NaruSaku**

**Unknown Relationship**

.

By Midori Spring

.

.

(Part four)

.

.

Pagi itu Sasuke merasa dua kali lebih lelah dari biasanya. Dengan malas, ia lirik sekelilingnya. Tempat Naruto, yang semalam tidur disisinya, telah kosong. Ia menebak pemuda blonde itu telah bangun dan sedang melakukan 'sesuatu' di dapur. Sasuke yakin, karena suara bisingnyalah yang membuat Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya di kasur dan mengernyit ketika merasakan rasa nyeri di bokongnya. Sedikit merintih, Sasuke menarik tubuhnya ke kamar mandi. Ia butuh air dingin.

Setelah mencuci muka dan menyikat gigi, dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Aku tahu, aku akan menjemputnya!" Naruto tengah menelpon saat Sasuke sampai. Mata birunya mengikuti gerak Sasuke yang dalam keheningan duduk di kursi.

"Tak ada ucapan selamat pagi untukku?" Tegurnya, setelah mengakhiri telponnya yang terkesan agak mendadak.

"Pagi." Sapa Sasuke dengan nada datar. Mata Onyxnya jatuh ke arah roti panggang –yang berwarna kehitaman– di atas meja dengan tidak berselera.

"Aku tidak bisa masak." Naruto membela diri. Ia mengedikkan bahu ke roti panggang gosong itu.

"Kau seharusnya membangunkanku." Tawar Sasuke, "aku bisa membuatkan sarapan untukmu."

Naruto terkekeh, "tidak masalah, kau bisa memasak untukku besok." Katanya, "Lagipula agak riskan melihatmu memasak dengan pakaian begitu."

Sasuke mengerling dirinya dengan alis berkerut, "kenapa dengan pakaianku?" Tanyanya dengan wajah tidak berdosa.

Tinggi tubuh Naruto dengan Sasuke sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh, hanya saja tubuh Naruto jauh lebih berisi dari tubuh Sasuke. Alhasil baju kaos Naruto yang dikenakan Sasuke saat itu terlihat begitu besar, dan sedikit mengekspose bagian leher sang pemuda berkulit putih itu. Dan untuk bawahannya, Sasuke memakai boxernya sendiri, karena semua celana Naruto terlalu longgar untuknya.

Yah sebenarnya tadi pagi Naruto cukup kesulitan untuk mengontrol diri. Terbangun disamping pemuda Uchiha yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi darinya, dengan pakaian yang luar biasa mengundang, membuat Naruto merasa ingin melakukan ronde selanjutnya. Untung saja tampang letih Sasuke berhasil menahannya.

"Apa makanan kesukaanmu?" Sasuke tiba-tiba bertanya.

Naruto mengerling Sasuke, senyuman tertarik tergambar diwajahnya. "Ramen." Jawabnya.

"Ramen? Yang lain?" Sasuke terdengar tidak puas.

"Entahlah, aku suka semua jenis makanan, selain sayuran. " Naruto menjelaskan. "Kenapa kau menanyakannya?"

"Selain sarapan, bukankah aku juga harus membuatkan makan malam untukmu?" Jelas Sasuke.

Naruto sedikit terkejut, tapi beberapa menit kemudian ekspresinya berubah menjadi bergairah. "Kau akan membuatkan makan malam untukku?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "kau menyuruhku tinggal disinikan? Apalagi yang bisa kulakukan untuk membayar hutangku?" Jelasnya, "atau kau tidak pulang kemari?" _Ya, dia kan tidak tinggal disini._ Pikir Sasuke.

Naruto menggeleng cepat, "jika kau memaksa apa yang bisa kulakukan?" Katanya kembali terkekeh.

Sasuke hanya meng-hn- sebagai jawaban. Ia meraih segelas susu yang sudah dituangkan Naruto sebelumnya, dan meneguknya sekali.

"Itu berarti kau berhenti bekerja di klub malam itukan?" Naruto melanjutkan, "kau mau bekerja di tempatku? Aku bisa memberimu pekerjaan, katakan saja bagian mana yang kau sukai."

"Jangan membuatku berhutang lebih dari ini." Sasuke memperingati.

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu, "Jangan lupa aku juga berhutang padamu."

"Sudah ku bilang, kau tidak perlu membalasnya. Aku hanya melakukan tugasku sebagai ketua osis pada saat itu."

"Tapi selama ingatan itu terus berada di kepalamu, sama saja dengan beban dihatiku." Naruto membayangkan betapa tidak tenang hatinya dulu. Mengetahui seseorang melihatnya, Sang Namikaze Naruto yang terhormat, dalam situasi yang benar-benar memalukan, membuatnya ingin bersembunyi di dalam lubang saja.

"Terserah kau sajalah." Sasuke mengalah. "Bagaimanapun juga kita sama-sama punya hutang sekarang, dan aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau perintahkan kepadaku sampai aku bisa mengembalikan uangmu."

"Kau tidak mengerti Sasuke," Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan wajah frustasi. "Aku tidak butuh uang."

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak, berpikir. Lalu dengan suara yang sedikit berat ia berkata, "aku ingin kau disisiku, menemaniku untuk saat ini." Naruto tidak bisa menemukan permintaan lain. Keberadaan Sasuke membuatnya lebih 'hidup'.

Sasuke hanya memandang Naruto dengan wajah tidak mengerti, tapi tidak lama kemudian ia akhirnya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku pergi." Kata Naruto ia melirik jam tangannya, lalu beranjak. "Aku akan kembali pukul delapan. Dan kau harus menepati janjimu."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Tenang saja." Katanya santai.

Setelah suara mobil Naruto menghilang dari pendengarannya, ia bangkit dan memandang sekelilingnya. _Yah kurasa ini saatnya untuk bersih-bersih_, batinnya sambil mulai membereskan meja.

.

.

.

"Katakan padaku, Sasuke! Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan uang sebanyak ini dalam semalam?"

Sudah hampir setengah jam Sasuke berada dalam ruang interogasi Karin. Gadis itu menolak untuk menerima uang Sasuke sebelum mengetahui asal usul uang misterius itu. Ia cukup _shock_ melihat Sasuke dengan wajah datar menyerahkan segepok uang ke mejanya, menyuruhnya untuk mempercepat pengobatan Ibunya. Siapa yang tidak akan heran? uang sebanyak itu mustahil didapatkan dalam waktu singkat, kecuali…

_Tidak! Jangan membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak! _Karin menegur dirinya sendiri.

Sekarang wajah Karin terlihat luar biasa khawatir. Ia menahan uang Sasuke di tangannya, menolak untuk membayarkannya ke pihak rumah sakit.

Sasuke menghela nafas, sikap paranoid Karin terkadang membuatnya letih. "Seseorang meminjamkannya padaku." Jawabnya dengan nada letih.

"Siapa?" Tanya Karin cepat. "Renternir?" 99% pikiran Karin mengarah pada kata terkutuk itu. Tapi Sasuke dengan tenang, menggeleng.

"Seseorang, ok?" Jawabnya.

"Seseorang siapa? Orang itu pasti bukan sebatas 'seseorang' jika mau meminjamkan uang sebanyak ini padamu." Jelas Karin dengan nada memaksa. Jika Sasuke meminjamnya dengan orang berbahaya maka Karin akan mengembalikan uang itu secepat mungkin.

"Dia…" Sasuke mencoba memikirkan nama yang cocok untuk hubungannya dengan Naruto. "Maksudku, kami satu sekolah saat di _senior high school_." Terangnya, sebenarnya tidak puas dengan jawabannya sendiri.

"Aaaah, temanmu?" Kini Karin terlihat sedikit lega. Dulu Sasuke memang pernah bersekolah di salah satu sekolah elit di kotanya. Jadi jika ia punya teman kaya raya rasanya bukan sesuatu hal yang mengagetkan. Tapi mendengar tebakan Karin, Sasuke kembali menggeleng.

"Dia bukan temanku." Jelasnya.

Alis Karin berkerut, "Lalu? Apa dia…" gadis itu melirik Sasuke dengan hati-hati, "mantanmu?"

"Tentu saja bukan!" Sasuke memelototi Karin.

"Lalu?"

"Entahlah."

"Hah, apa maksudmu dengan 'entahlah'?" Karin semakin bingung. "Dia bukan temanmu, mantanmu, dan dari reaksimu sudah pasti dia juga bukan pacarmu. Lalu dia siapamu?"

_Siapa? dia siapaku?_

Sasuke juga tidak bisa menjawabnya. Ia tidak bisa menemukan nama yang tepat untuk hubungan mereka. Lagipula apa benar ada nama yang cocok untuk hubungan mereka? Ikatan yang mereka miliki hanyalah hutang, tapi keduanya sama-sama tidak ingin di bayar dengan uang.

"Aku tidak tahu." Sasuke menggeleng. Tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Karin, memikirkannya hanya membuat kepala sakit.

"Tapi-"

"Jangan khawatir. Aku tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan." Potong Sasuke, ia berputar lalu duduk di samping Ibunya.

Karin hanya memandang pemuda itu dalam diam. Yah, jika Sasuke bilang bukan, itu berarti memang bukan. Sasuke tidak pernah berbohong, dulu saja ia bicara terus terang saat meminjam uang dari renternir.

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubungimu untuk kabar selanjutnya." Karin akhirnya memutuskan. Ia beranjak lalu melangkah menuju pintu. "Aku percaya padamu Sasuke." Ia menambahkan sebelum menutup pintu.

Setelah Karin pergi ruangan menjadi hening. Sasuke hanya menatap wajah pucat Ibunya, tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ibu Sasuke sebenarnya berwajah cantik, punya mata Onyx yang sama indahnya dengan Sasuke dan berambut hitam panjang. Sayangnya setelah bertahun-tahun di rumah sakit, ia jadi terlihat kurus. Ibunya koma dan hanya bisa tergantung dengan alat. Sasuke tidak tahu bagaimana cara kerja pengobatan yang Karin maksudkan. Tapi selama itu bisa menyehatkan Ibunya lagi, Sasuke tidak keberatan untuk mencobanya.

Pemuda raven itu menyisir rambut hitam Ibunya pelan. kemudian jemarinya bergerak untuk menyentuh pipi cekungnya. Sebuah senyuman muncul di wajah letih Sasuke.

"_I miss you, mom._" Bisiknya.

.

.

.

Entah berapa kali Naruto melirik jam tangannya dengan tidak sabaran. Sudah hampir pukul 8 malam, dan Naruto masih tidak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan seseorang yang sedang di tunggunya itu. Padahal ia _start_ dari kantornya ke bandara sejak satu jam yang lalu. Jika saja bukan karena Ibunya yang menelpon untuk menyuruhnya menjemput orang itu, ia tidak akan mau susah payah menghabiskan waktunya yang berharga untuk menunggu.

"5 menit lagi dan aku akan pulang." Gumam Naruto. Ia melipat kedua tangannya lalu duduk di kursi terdekat. Memandang sekeliling mencoba untuk mengulur waktu.

Tidak ada pemandangan menarik yang bisa dilihatnya. Hanya beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang, poster, pintu kaca, kursi lain, tempat makan, etc. Mata biru Naruto berhenti beberapa detik di tempat makan, terlihat dua orang pasangan yang sedang menyantap makan malamnya sambil mengobrol serius. Naruto melayangkan kembali pikirannya ke kejadian tadi pagi.

Ia menghela nafas, lalu memandang sekeliling untuk terakhir kali. Tidak ada tanda-tanda, Naruto akhirnya beranjak, dan bersiap untuk pulang. Sampai sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Sudah mau pulang?"

Naruto menoleh, seorang gadis berambut pink berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Tidak ada pelukan untukku?" Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, heran. "Sejak kapan kau berada disana?" Tanyanya tidak menghiraukan rentangan tangan sang gadis.

"Setengah jam yang lalu." Jawabnya, lalu melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Naruto.

"Kau mengerjaiku ya!" Sahut Naruto dengan nada kesal, ia mundur selangkah berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan sang gadis, "Sakura, lepaskan!"

"Kenapa? Kau malu? Kita sudah bertunangan. Setidaknya kita harus meyakinkan mereka bahwa kita benar-benar saling mencintai." Bisik gadis bernama Sakura. "Aku ingin tahu seberapa lama kau mau menungguku, tapi setengah jam saja kau sudah menyerah."

"Pertunangan kita memang hanya berdasarkan bisnis, tidak perlu menyebarkan kekonyolan seperti cinta." Jawab Naruto. Ia menangkap kedua lengan Sakura dan menjauhkannya dari lehernya.

"Heh, kau sama sekali tidak berubah. Tetap dingin dan kasar." Omel Sakura sambil mengelus lengan yang tadi sempat dicengkram Naruto.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi." Naruto berbalik dan berjalan di depan. Sakura sedikit berlari untuk mengejar Naruto. ketika ia sampai disisinya, ia melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Naruto.

"Di depan banyak wartawan. Kita tetap harus memberi kesan mesra." Bisik Sakura ketika Naruto menunjukkan gerak ingin melepaskan diri.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas, dan membiarkan gadis itu setengah memeluk lengannya.

Benar saja, di luar beberapa wartawan langsung berlari ke arah mereka memotret tanpa izin, dan melemparkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang hanya ditanggapi Naruto dan Sakura dengan senyuman. Yah mereka memang bertunangan demi keuntungan kedua perusahaan, tapi tetap terlihat mesra itu bagaikan suatu kewajiban. Naruto mengerti tentang itu, demi _image_ perusahaannya.

"Selalu menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama." Komentar Naruto ketika mereka berhasil masuk kedalam mobil dan pergi meninggalkan bandara. Jauh dari jangkauan para wartawan haus berita.

Sakura hanya tersenyum. Ia melirik ke jendela dan menikmati setiap pemandangan yang bisa ia dapatkan.

"Kemana aku harus mengantarmu?" Tanya Naruto, pandangannya fokus ke jalan.

Sakura menoleh, "Entahlah, aku ingin tinggal di tempat yang cukup nyaman." Terangnya, "Sebenarnya bibi menyuruhku tinggal di rumahmu."

Naruto mengangguk,"Baiklah akan kuantar kau ke sana." Jawabnya.

Selama beberapa menit mereka berada dalam keheningan. Naruto berusaha fokus ke jalan, lalu mempercepat kecepatan mobilnya. Agak sulit karena jalan pada malam itu sedikit ramai.

"Tidakkah menerutmu kita terlalu cepat?" Tegur Sakura, melirik Naruto dengan sudut matanya. "Aku baru kembali kemari setelah beberapa tahun, jadi jangan membuatku dalam masalah Naruto."

Naruto hanya mendengus, ia tidak mendengarkan Sakura dan tetap mempertahankan kecepatannya. Yah baginya semakin cepat mereka sampai akan semakin baik.

Sakura dilain pihak, melemparkan pandangan jengkel ke arah Naruto. Sepertinya sifat Naruto yang senang ikut perlombaan balapan liar masih belum sembuh.

Mereka sampai dalam waktu yang singkat. Mobil berhenti sebentar di depan pagar rumah megah Namikaze. Satpam yang bertugas menjaga pintu gerbang kediaman Namikaze setengah berlari dan membukakan pintu untuk mobil Naruto. Tanpa berlama-lama Naruto kembali melajukan mobilnya.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, ketika mobil Naruto berhenti tepat di depan rumah. Beberapa pelayan langsung keluar menyapa. beberapa diantaranya menuju ke bagasi mobil mengambil kofer Sakura, yang lain membukakan pintu untuk sang gadis.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tidak menginjakkan kaki di sini ya?" Pikir Sakura seraya turun. "Sama sekali tidak ada yang berubah." Komentarnya sambil memandang sekeliling.

Merasa ada yang ganjil, Sakura menunduk dan memandang Naruto lewat kaca jendela penumpang yang terbuka. "Kau tidak turun?" Tanyanya bingung. Ia memerhatikan Naruto yang masih tidak mematikan mesin mobilnya.

"Aku pergi." Pamit Naruto tiba-tiba, lalu kembali menginjak penal gas.

"Naruto!" Gadis itu berteriak . Setengah mengejar Naruto dengan tampang _blank_.

_Apa-apan dia!_

Ia segera merogoh ponselnya dan menekan nomor pemuda blonde itu dengan tidak sabaran. Sayangnya Naruto sama sekali tidak menjawab panggilan Sakura. Kesal, Sakura memelototi ponselnya sendiri, seakan-akan dia adalah Naruto.

"Nona, saya sudah menyiapkan makan malam." Seorang pelayan menegur Sakura dengan sopan.

Gadis itu berbalik, dan memandang sang pelayan tajam. "Kemana dia?"

Sang pelayan menggeleng, "Saya kurang tahu, tapi sebenarnya sudah dari dua hari yang lalu tuan muda tidak pernah pulang." Jelasnya. Membuat alis Sakura mengerut, penuh keheranan.

.

.

Naruto sampai di rumahnya tepat pukul sembilan malam. Ia memarkir mobilnya di bagasi dan tersenyum melihat cahaya lampu yang menyala dari jendelanya. Saat memasuki rumahnya, ia sedikit kesulitan mengenali ruang tamu. Ada banyak perubahan dalam ruangan itu, selain terlihat lebih bersih, gorden, taplak mejanya telah diganti dengan warna biru. Dan yang paling mencolok adalah aquariumnya yang kini telah dipenuhi dengan ikan-ikan kecil. Rumahnya terlihat berbeda, tapi terasa lebih hidup, dan Naruto sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan hal itu.

Namun rasa hangat di dada Naruto langsung menghilang begitu sampai diruang makan.

"Kau tidak menungguku!" Sembur Naruto kepada pria raven yang tengah asyik menyantap makan malamnya.

Sasuke mendongak untuk melihat Naruto, yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya, menatapnya dengan jengkel.

"Kau tidak bilang kalau aku harus menunggumu." Terangnya dengan wajah _innocent_.

Wajah Naruto terlihat seperti ingin menendang sesuatu. Tapi alih-alih mengamuk, Naruto berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Suara debaman pintu sedikit mengagetkan Sasuke. Ia memandang makanannya dengan bingung. Tidak mengerti dengan _mood_ sang Namikaze yang terlalu sering berubah-berubah. Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto kembali keluar setelah mengganti pakaiannya. Sasuke sementara mencuci piringnya saat Naruto duduk di meja makan.

"Duduk, temani aku makan." Perintah Naruto masih dengan _mood_ yang buruk.

Tidak mau menambah masalah, Sasuke duduk di hadapan Naruto. Menatapnya dalam kesunyian. Naruto di lain pihak mulai meneliti makanan yang dibuat Sasuke untuknya. Ada ekspresi tidak puas di raut wajah pemuda blonde itu.

"Sudah ku katakan padamu, aku tidak suka sayuran." Tegurnya.

"Sayuran itu menyehatkan." Balas Sasuke.

"Tapi tetap saja aku tidak suka!"

"Coba dulu, rasanya enak." Sasuke membantu Naruto menuangkan sayuran ke piringnya. Tapi pemuda blonde itu menepis tangan Sasuke dengan kasar.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak mau ya tidak mau! Masakkan aku yang lain!" Perintahnya. Dalam hati ada penyesalan dalam dirinya. Kenapa tadi ia begitu bersemangat untuk kemari?

Sasuke menatap pemuda blonde dengan alis berkedut. Sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan sikap kekanak-kanakan sang pewaris.

"Tunggu apalagi? Ayo masakkan aku yang lain!" Tegur Naruto seraya menepuk-nepuk meja makan dengan jarinya.

Sasuke berdiri, memandang Naruto dengan tajam. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian ia menendang kursi Naruto. Cukup keras untuk membuat Naruto tersentak dan menoleh ke arahnya dengan kaget.

"Kau pikir aku Ibumu!" Bentak Sasuke jengkel. "Masak sendiri sana!" Ia melemparkan death glare andalannya sebelum berbalik meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

Pemuda blonde itu hanya ternganga, tidak percaya. Ini pertama kali ia diperlakukan seperti ini. Tidak, sebenarnya ia sudah pernah merasakan hal yang sama. Ia merasa pernah mengalami kejadian ini sebelumnya. Dan kalau tidak salah, juga dengan orang yang sama.

Naruto menelan ludah. "Kenapa dia seram sekali sih?" gumamnya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya lalu menatap masakan buatan Sasuke selama beberapa detik, seakan-akan sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu dengan perlahan ia mengangkat sendoknya lalu mencicipi kuah sayur di mangkoknya.

Ikan-ikan kecil yang di beli Sasuke tadi siang menghampiri makanannya dengan bersemangat. Sasuke kembali menaburkan makanan ikan ke aquarium sedikit lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Spontan saja ikan-ikan kecil itu saling berebut, mendorong tubuh masing-masing rivalnya, untuk menyantap makan malamnya. Sasuke tersenyum, seraya menuangkan lebih banyak.

_Ikan-ikan ini jauh lebih baik daripada si blonde idiot itu_. Pikirnya sambil melemparkan tampang jengkel kearah ruangan tempat Naruto berada.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto keluar lalu duduk disofanya. Ujung matanya sedikit memerhatikan Sasuke yang sedang membelakanginya. Lebih tertarik melihat ikan-ikannya daripada Naruto.

Alis Naruto berkerut, sedikit jengkel dengan ketidakpedulian Sasuke. Ia berdeham beberapa kali untuk menarik perhatian, tapi Sasuke masih belum mau menoleh ke arahnya. Dengan kesal ia menyambar remote tvnya lalu memperbesar volumenya. Saat itulah Sasuke berbalik, menatap Naruto dengan jengkel, tapi tidak mengatakan apapun sebagai protes. Ia berjalan ke ruang makan, kembali meninggalkan pemuda blonde itu sendirian.

Naruto di ruang tamu, sedikit mengintip ketika Sasuke berjalan ke ruang makannya. Ia mengecilkan suara tv lalu mematikannya. Sebuah senyuman mengembang di sudut bibirnya.

Sasuke terpaku, memandang meja makan yang kini dipenuhi piring-piring kosong. Ia berjalan ke tempat sampahnya, mencurigai Naruto membuang semua hasil jerih payahnya tadi siang ke sana. Tapi nihil, tempat sampahnya masih dalam keadaan yang sama sebelum Sasuke membuang semua sampahnya tadi sore. Ia kembali berjalan ke meja makan.

_Dimakan? Semuanya? _Pikirnya sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Lalu sebuah senyuman merekah di wajahnya. Dengan perlahan tangannya bergerak menumpuk pring-piring kotor, lalu mengangkatnya ke westafel.

"Dobe…" Gumamnya.

Sasuke tengah membilas piring, saat dua tangan melingkar di pinggangnya dari belakang. Ada sebuah beban di pundak kanannya, ketika dagu Naruto bersandar disana.

"Aku benar-benar kenyang." Katanya.

Sasuke ternyum tapi tidak mengatakan apapun. Membuat pemuda blonde itu menoleh untuk menatap wajahnya.

"Aku memakan semuanya." Terangnya dengan nada manja. Yah, mendadak sifat kekanak-kanakan pemuda itu muncul kembali.

"Boleh ku minta hadiahku." Bisik Naruto tepat ke telinga Sasuke, membuat pria itu sedikit bergidik dan menjauhkan kepalanya dari jangkauan sang pemuda blonde.

"Aku sedang bekerja!" Tegurnya, berpura-pura kesal. Ia mendeath glare pemuda yang masih terus menempel di tubuhnya itu.

"Tinggalkan saja." Gumam Naruto, lalu melepaskan piring yang sementara dalam genggaman tangan Sasuke. Ia menarik pria raven itu dan tidak menghiraukan protesnya.

Dia tidak bisa menunggu.

.

.

Nafas Sasuke masih terasa berat ketika Naruto meraih kepalanya dan melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Ia membuka matanya dan langsung memandang ke mata biru Naruto.

"Tetaplah disisiku." Kata Naruto lalu memeluk tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam membiarkan Naruto memeluknya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia memutuskan untuk memulai topik pembicaraan. "Aku punya pertanyaan." Katanya. Tubuhnya penuh dengan keringat dan nafasnya masih terasa panas. Tapi sasuke tidak keberatan dengan pelukan Naruto yang masih betah menempelkan tubuhnya. "Apa nama hubungan kita?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, Naruto langsung tersenyum. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja, seseorang menanyakan apa hubungan yang kumiliki denganmu. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa."

Naruto terkekeh. "Katakan saja kalau kau adalah kekasihku. Hm? Kau mau jadi kekasihku?"

"Apa ini perintah?"

"kalau jawabanmu tidak maka akan jadi perintah."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum, ia mengecup ujung hidung Naruto lalu menjawab, "kalau begitu aku tidak punya pilihan."

.

.

.

Heran. itulah yang dirasakan Naruto saat ini. Pasalnya sejak ia tiba di pintu masuk gedung perusahaannya, setiap orang pasti akan berhenti untuk menjabat tangannya dan mengucapkan selamat. Saat itu Naruto hanya akan menanggapi dengan tampang _blank_ atau mengangguk sok mengerti. Dan ketika ia sampai di mejanya, sekretarisnya datang dan mengatakan padanya bahwa ia mengenal seseorang yang bisa membantunya untuk mempersiapkan hari H. Hari apa yang dimaksud adalah tanda tanya besar bagi Naruto. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Sai datang, mendobrak pintu kantornya dan mulai meneriakkan hal-hal seperti 'persahabat', 'orang terdekat', dan kata-kata menggelikan lainnya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Naruto memijat keningnya yang mulai terasa pening.

Sai menatap tajam Naruto. Mengira Naruto sedang berpura-pura _innocent. _Dengan berang ia menarik sebuah koran yang sebenarnya telah lama berada di meja kerja Naruto sejak pagi tadi, namun belum sempat diliriknya. Sai lalu meletakkannya tepat di hadapan sang pemuda blonde. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya ke berita utama pada koran.

Naruto menunduk mengikuti telunjuk Sai. Dan sontak saja mata birunya membesar, tidak percaya.

"Menikah? Aku!" Sahutnya.

Sai memandang Naruto dengan kening berkerut. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?" Tanyanya, masih sedikit sanksi.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Naruto masih sulit mempercayai kemampuan membacanya.

"Heh, lucu!" Komentar Sai sarkatis. "Pernikahanmu di jadikan berita utama di koran-koran dan kau sama sekali tidak tahu?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu tentang pernikahan ini!" Ulang Naruto. Nadanya sedikit meninggi. Ia sedang berada dalam situasi yang benar-benar membingungkan.

_Bagaimana mungkin Sakura tidak memberitahuku tentang hal ini!_

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, Naruto menyambar ponselnya menghubungi sebuah nomor. Ia menunggu selama beberapa detik namun tidak ada jawaban. Dengan kesal ia masukkan ponselnya ke saku, lalu berlari keluar. Menuju ke suatu tempat, ke seseorang yang bisa menjelaskan segalanya kepadanya.

_Sial! Disaat kehidupanku mulai berjalan dengan baik, masalah malah kembali datang!_ Umpatnya dalam hati.

Beberapa kilometer dari tempat Naruto berada, Sasuke yang sedang berada di dalam minimarket rumah sakit Ibunya, terlihat begitu tertarik dengan sebuah buku yang bersampul pink dan bergambar beberapa makanan khas Jepang. Ia mengambilnya, lalu membaca sampulnya. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak begitu pintar masak, ia hanya bisa memasak makanan yang benar-benar dikuasainya. Jadi selama ia tinggal dengan Naruto, ia merasa penting untuk menguasai beberapa jenis makanan lain.

"Maaf tuan, permisi." Seorang pelayan sedikit membungkuk di belakang Sasuke. Ia membawa setumpuk koran dan meletakkannya di rak samping Sasuke mengambil bukunya. Sasuke sedikit bergeser, memberikan ruang untuk sang pelayan untuk mengatur barangnya. Dan disaat itulah Sasuke seperti melihat wajah Naruto pada halaman depan koran yang baru diletakkan.

Agak sulit percaya, ia mengambil koran itu dari rak. Terlihat dengan jelas, gambar Naruto sedang menggandeng seorang gadis berambut pink di lengannya. Tampak mesra dan bahagia. Alis Sasuke sedikit berkerut, lalu mata Onyxnya beralih ke judul berita yang ditulis dengan ukuran besar.

Penyatuan dua perusahaan besar: Namikaze Naruto dan Haruno Sakura telah resmi mengumumkan tanggal pernikahannya!

Tulisan itu seperti pukulan yang sangat keras baginya. Mendadak ada sensasi aneh di dadanya yang membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas. Dengan cepat, Sasuke mengembalikan koran itu ke dalam rak, seakan-akan takut koran itu akan melukainya. Ia mundur selangkah namun tetap tidak memindahkan arah pendangannya.

"Sasuke!" Karin tiba-tiba datang. Ia tersengal-sengal seperti habis berlari jauh. "Ibumu!"

tbc

Ehem terlalu bertele-telekah?

Review?

-Midory-


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Yaoi, Alur kecepetan, gaje, typo, OOC **

**Pair : Main NaruSasu, Slight NaruSaku, SasuKarin, SuiKarin**

**Unknown Relationship**

.

By Midori Spring

.

.

(Part Five)

.

.

Setelah sekian lama, mata onyx itu akhirnya terbuka. Ia memandang ruangan dengan sayup. Ekspresi bingung tergambar jelas di wajah kurusnya. Ia berusaha bergerak tetapi tubuhnya terasa kaku. Dokter disisinya menunduk untuk memeriksa denyut nadinya. Ada sebuah senyuman menenangkan yang dipancarkan dari wajah sang dokter. Ia kembali mengerjapkan matanya untuk beberapa detik, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Rasanya ia telah tertidur sangat lama.

"Ibu?"

Suara yang begitu dikenalnya menyahut. Mampu membuat sekujur tubuhnya bergetar. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda menatap balik ke arahnya. Wajah itu… wajah yang hampir sama dengannya.

"Sasuke…" Sebuah gumaman yang begitu lemah. Wanita itu tersenyum, tangannya terangkat berusaha menjangkau anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Ibu!" Sasuke memeluk tubuh kurus itu. membiarkan kepalanya terkulai di dada sang ibu. Karin yang sedari tadi bersama dengannya, tersenyum penuh haru. Ia melepas kaca matanya, berusaha mengusap setetes air mata yang baru saja terjatuh.

Karin adalah orang pertama yang mengetahuinya. Awalnya ia datang hanya untuk mengganti bunga yang selalu dibawanya untuk memperindah kamar pasien. Dan saat ia merapikan selimut wanita itu, ia melihatnya. Dimulai dari sebuah pergerakan tak terduga pada jari pasien. Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Karin untuk memastikan bahwa itu bukan ilusi. Tapi saat jari itu kembali bergerak untuk yang kedua kalinya, ia segera berlari dan memanggil dokter. Dengan jantung berdebar-debar, ia menyaksikan sang dokter memanggil nama pasien. Awalnya tidak ada reaksi, tapi lama kelamaan kepala itu bergerak, dan kedua matanya terbuka. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia langsung berlari mencari Sasuke.

Uchiha Mikoto sudah sadar dari komanya…

.

.

"Sakura!" Suara Naruto mengaung ke seluruh ruangan. Ia berkeliling keseluruh tempat di rumah, yang besarnya seperti istana itu, dan terus meneriakkan nama yang sama.

"Tuan," Seorang pelayan dengan agak takut, mendatangi Naruto. Ia menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani menatap langsung ke mata nyalang itu. "Nona Sakura sedang tidak di rumah."

Naruto menatap sang pelayan itu dengan tajam. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi!" Bentaknya. Membuat sang pelayan sedikit terhuyung kebelakang karena besarnya teriakan Naruto.

"Sa-saya mi-minta maaf." Balasnya dengan terbata.

"Pergi kemana dia?" Tanya Naruto lagi, kali ini nadanya telah diturunkan. Yah tidak ada gunanya memarahi orang yang tidak bersalah.

"Nona hanya mengatakan bahwa ada urusan yang harus ia selesaikan." Jawabnya. "Nona berpesan jika tuan datang, ia menyuruh anda untuk menunggunya. Karena ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan."

Naruto menatap sang pelayan dengan tidak puas. Tapi tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia berbalik dan menyamankan diri di kursi. Ia merasa pusing dengan pemberitaan yang begitu tiba-tiba.

_Menikah? Dia?_

Naruto masih sangat sulit mempercayainya. Yah jika dilihat dari umurnya, Naruto memang sudah pantas untuk menikah. Tapi sebuah pernikahan tidak segampang itu. Lagipula akhir-akhir ini ia sedang menikmati hidupnya. Berkat seseorang…

Naruto merogoh sakunya, ia keluarkan ponselnya lalu menekan beberapa angka. Beberapa saat kemudian suara _costumer service_ menyambutnya. Tidak ada jawaban? Naruto kembali menghubungi nomor yang sama. Satu kali dua kali, bahkan hingga lima kali tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Naruto mengerang kesal, "brengsek!" Umpatnya keras.

_Kenapa tidak ada orang yang mau mengangkat telponku!_ Batinnya geram. Kemarin terasa bagai surga dan sekarang ia bagai di neraka. Emosinya terus naik turun sejak pagi tadi. Dan tidak ada orang yang mau menenangkannya.

Naruto menghempaskan punggungnya ke sofa, lalu memejamkan mata. Kepalanya terus memikirkan hal yang sama.

_Apa dia marah? Wajarkah jika dia marah? Baru semalam aku memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihku, dan sekarang berita mengenai pernikahanku muncul, tentu dia marah. Atau bahkan cemburu? Benarkan? _

Naruto kembali menarik ponselnya, berusaha menghubungi untuk yang ke-enam kalinya dan lagi-lagi tidak mendapat jawaban. Ia menghela nafas, berusaha untuk berpikir. Namun beberapa detik kemudia ia berdecak pada dirinya sendiri.

"Bodoh, aku bahkan tidak yakin bahwa ia perduli…" Gumamnya dengan nada berharap.

.

.

"Ibu, berapa kali aku harus memohon! Istirahatlah!" Sasuke terlihat hampir ingin menangis. Ia berdiri di sisi ranjang sang Ibu.

"Tubuh Ibu terasa kaku, harus di latih kembali." Terang Mikoto seraya mengayun-ayunkan kakinya ke udara sambil berbaring.

Sasuke mengernyit, ia melirik Karin berusaha meminta bantuan.

"Bibi tidak perlu khawatir, selama ini aku selalu melatih tubuh Bibi. Jadi tidak akan terasa kaku begitu Bibi sadar." Karin mencoba membantu.

Mikoto menoleh memandang Karin dengan seksama. "Karin. " Panggilnya seraya tersenyum. "Kau tambah cantik."

Komentar yang tiba-tiba membuat Karin tersipu malu. Ia menunduk mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kemerahan. "Itu… hehehe, terima kasih." Balasnya bingung.

"Sasuke, kau sudah punya pacar?" Tanya Mikoto.

Sasuke memandang Ibunya bingung. "Kenapa Ibu tiba-tiba menanyakan itu?"

"Tidak punya ya?" Tebaknya, "kalau begitu pacaran dengan Karin saja." Usulnya blak-blakan. Membuat Sasuke tersedak ludahnya sendiri dan Karin yang semakin tersipu.

"Ibu! Jangan mengatakan hal yang sembarangan! Mana mungkin aku berpacaran dengan Karin! Dia itu sahabatku!" Sahut Sasuke. Ternyata setelah bangun dari koma Ibunya tetap tidak berubah selalu berbicara tanpa dipikir terlebih dahulu. Sasuke jadi tidak enak hati dengan Karin.

"Kenapa? Kalian serasi. Benarkan?" Mikoto meminta dukungan dari Karin. Tapi gadis itu hanya tersenyum sambil secara sembunyi melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Dia sahabatku!" Sasuke mendelik memperingati kepada Ibunya. Ia memperbaiki selimut sang Ibu, dan menekan tombol untuk menurunkan ranjangnya. "Saat ini aku tidak ingin menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun dulu." Tambahnya dengan nada yang terdengar sendu. "Tidurlah." Pintanya lalu berbalik keluar kamar.

Mikoto menatapi kepergian anaknya dengan bingung. Setelah Sasuke menutup pintu, ia menoleh kepada Karin. "Dia sepertinya habis putus cinta. Apa kau tahu siapa yang membuatnya begitu?"

Karin tidak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya menggeleng. Dan ikut memandang ke arah pintu tempat Sasuke keluar –sama bingungnya.

Sasuke berusaha menyamankan dirinya di kursi. Ia membeli kopi hangat dan menyantapnya dalam kesunyian.

_Kau mau jadi kekasihku?_

Kata-kata Naruto kembali terngiang. Sasuke menghela nafas dan memandang kopinya dengan muram. Seharusnya ia tidak seperti ini. Perasaan sakit yang dirasakan Sasuke sekarang harusnya tidak ada.

"Baka, kau pikir dia serius!" Gumam Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Berusaha menelan kekecewaan yang begitu dalam. Ia menunduk dan sedikit menggoyangkan gelasnya.

"Tentu saja dia tidak serius."

Karin tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya. Memandang ke arahnya sambil tersenyum kecut.

Sasuke yang sebenarnya agak terguncang dengan jawaban Karin, berusaha untuk bersikap biasa.

"Bibi hanya bercanda jangan masukkan ke hati." Lanjut gadis itu.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Sasuke cepat, sambil menyeruput kopinya. Agak gugup.

"Sungguh melegakan. Bibi pulih lebih cepat dari yang kami kira. Kurasa tahap selanjutnya tidak perlu dilakukan. Bahkan jika keadaannya semakin membaik, ia bisa segera keluar."

"Hn."

Karin diam sejenak, ia memandang Sasuke, seakan-akan sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Namun ia ragu untuk menanyakannya. Sasuke yang menyadari sikap Karin menaikkan satu alisnya bingung.

"Kenapa?"

Karin menggeleng. Ia menyeruput minumannya untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Tapi ujung matanya masih melirik Sasuke secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau tanyakan." Sahut Sasuke lagi.

Karin diam selama beberapa detik, berpikir. "Apa kau benar-benar punya kekasih?" Tanyanya dengan nada ragu.

Pertanyaan Karin mengagetkan Sasuke. Ia memandang gadis itu selama beberapa detik, lalu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke kopinya. Walau Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun, Karin bisa melihat tatapan senduh dari sang Uchiha. Dan mendadak ia menyesali pertanyaannya.

"Sebenarnya, aku…" Karin menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya yang mulai berdetak begitu cepat. "Sasuke, aku sebenarnya menyukaimu."

Sasuke spontan mengangkat wajahnya. Kedua Onyxnya melebar, memandang Karin, tidak percaya. Sungguh Sasuke benar-benar tidak sadar.

Karin berusaha untuk tertawa. Tapi lama kelamaan tawanya hilang, digantikan dengan ekspresi malu. "Tidak apa-apa. Jika kau sudah punya kekasih, aku mengerti. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu saja."

"Aku tidak punya." Sasuke tersenyum lembut. "Kami tidak punya hubungan yang seperti itu. Tapi, walau begitu aku tetap tidak bisa memberikan harapan padamu." Tambahnya. "Maafkan aku, Karin. Rasa sayangku padamu bukan seperti yang kau inginkan."

Karin tertegun sejenak. Beberapa detik kemudian ia menunduk, menatap lantai dalam kesunyian. Sasuke meraih tangan gadis itu lalu menggenggamnya. Rasa tidak enak menjalari hatinya. "Maaf." Ulangnya lagi.

Karin cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa." Katanya, sambil mengangkat wajahnya. Tapi tidak lama kemudian ia kembali menunduk, ketika merasakan matanya mulai berair. Ia menarik tangannya dari Sasuke. "Apa kita masih bisa menjadi seorang sahabat?" Pintanya.

Sasuke mengangguk. Lalu mengelus wajah sang gadis. "Kau sahabat terbaikku." Balasnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum. Ia menatap Sasuke sebentar lalu beranjak dari tempatnya. "Kalau begitu aku akan kembali bekerja." Izinnya, yang ditanggapi Sasuke dengan anggukan.

Karin berjalan lambat. Ia menghela nafas panjang, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Walau ia kecewa tapi ia merasa benar-benar lega. Sedikit tersenyum, ia membiarkan air matanya terjatuh. _Aah jadi begini rasanya di tolak…_ Batinnya sambil menyandarkan diri di tembok

"Hoi Karin! Dari tadi aku memanggilmu!" Wajah cemberut Suigetsu tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Karin. Membuat gadis itu tersentak, lalu dengan panik berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Hiu ini pasti akan mencemoohnya jika melihatnya menangis seperti ini.

"Heh, kenapa kau?" Tanya Suigetsu bingung, ia menundukkan tubuhnya untuk memandang wajah sang gadis. Karin menghindar dan menolehkan wajahnya ke kanan. Suigetsu kembali mengikutinya. Karin mengernyit lalu menoleh ke kiri, tapi Suigetsu tidak menyerah, ia berpindah ke samping kembali mengikutinya.

"Heeh kau menangis?"Sahut Suigetsu kaget.

Karin memelototi pemuda hiu itu, jengkel. "Pergi sana!" Katanya sambil berbalik.

"Habis di tolak Sasuke ya?" Tebaknya yang langsung tepat sasaran. "Sudah ku duga semua lelaki tampan itu pemilih, masa kau tidak tahu!"

Karin pura-pura tidak dengar. Ia mempercepat langkahnya berusaha mengambil jarak sejauh mungkin dari lelaki itu.

"Makanya kau jangan suka dengan lelaki seperti itu. Mereka hanya memilih gadis-gadis cantik, atau minimal beruang." Lanjut Suigetsu mengikuti Karin dari belakang. "Gadis yang lemah lembut juga bisa jadi daya tarik mereka."

Pelipis Karin berkedut. Mendengar ocehan Suigetsu, yang jelas sedang menyinggungnya, membuatnya ingin menerkam lelaki itu dan mencincangnya dengan sadis. Tapi tanpa menyadari bahaya besar di hadapannya, Suigetsu masih terus mengoceh tanpa bisa dihentikan.

"Oleh karena itu kau jangan terlalu banyak berharap. Itu tidak mungkin bagimu. Mustahil!"

Tidak tahan lagi, Karin berhenti. Dan dengan langkah cepat ia berputar. Memandang langsung ke Suigetsu yang masih asyik dengan ocehannya. "Tapi walau begitu, aku– "

"Ya! Benar! Aku memang tidak cantik, miskin, dan kasar! Kau puas!" Potong Karin dengan wajah memerah. "Brengsek kau!" Umpatnya seraya menendang kaki Suigetsu sekeras-kerasnya.

"Ouch!" Suigetsu melompat-lompat sambil memegangi kakinya yang terkena hantaman sepatu Karin. "Sakit tahu!"

"Kau pantas menerimanya!" Balas Karin geram, lalu kembali berbalik dan pergi dengan langkah panjang. Tidak memperdulikan tatapan bingung orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Oi aku belum selesai bicara!" Suigetsu memanggil. "Padahal tadi aku mau bilang bahwa aku bersedia menerimanya apa adanya." Tambahnya dalam gumaman. Ia berdecak lalu kembali mengejar sang gadis berambut merah.

.

.

Sasuke kembali ke kamar Ibunya setelah makan siang. Sebenarnya ia masih bingung, biasanya jam segini Sasuke akan pergi ke pasar untuk membeli bahan untuk makan malam. Tapi dia tidak yakin bisa bersikap seperti biasa jika bertemu Naruto nanti. Lagipula apa dia masih boleh kembali kesana?

Sasuke menghela nafas, dalam satu hari ada begitu banyak kejadian. Ia bingung harus merasa senang atau sedih. Ia membuka pintu kamar Ibunya, lalu masuk dengan wajah senduh. _Menikah?_ Mungkin seharusnya ia ucapkan selamat. Tapi kenapa hatinya sama sekali tidak bisa diajak kerja sama. Kenapa juga mendadak ia merasa kecewa dan sakit begitu dalam.

Dari jauh Sasuke memerhatikan Ibunya tertidur dengan tenang. Lalu matanya beralih ke seorang wanita yang sedang berdiri disisi ranjang Ibunya, membelakanginya.

Wanita itu bukan Karin, jelas karena rambutnya berwarna pink.

"Siapa?" Sasuke menegur, menyipitkan mata. Dengan perlahan wanita itu berbalik. Butuh beberapa detik bagi Sasuke untuk mengingat siapa tepatnya wanita itu. Ia merasa pernah melihat wajah wanita itu sebelumnya, tapi tetap ada kesan asing.

Wanita itu ber-_ojhigi_ dengan elegan. Di saat sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahnya, ia langsung mengingat dimana tepatnya ia pernah melihat wanita itu. Tadi pagi, di koran. Wanita yang memeluk tangan Naruto dengan mesra.

"Kau mengenalkukan?" Wanita itu berkata tampak yakin.

"Ada urusan apa kau kemari?" Balas Sasuke.

Wanita itu tersenyum semakin lebar, "aku menjenguk ibumu." Katanya sambil mengedikkan bahu ke sekotak kue yang ia letakkan di atas meja, "juga untuk mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Sasuke melirik Ibunya selama beberapa saat, "kita bicara diluar." Katanya lalu berbalik.

Wanita itu mengikuti Sasuke dalam diam.

Mereka keluar dari rumah sakit dan menuju kafe yang paling dekat dari sana. Sasuke sengaja mengajaknya keluar. Ia tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan wanita itu dan dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko. Setelah memesan dua _Americano_, mereka baru memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau tahu aku kan?" Ia kembali menanyakan hal yang sama. Melihat Sasuke yang hanya menatapnya dalam diam, ia melanjutkan. "Aku, Haruno Sakura. Tunangan Naruto. Ku harap kau tidak heran melihatku datang mencarimu, sesungguhnya aku satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui tentang hubungan kalian. Dari masalah hutang-piutang sampai kau memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dengannya." Sakura berhenti sejenak untuk tersenyum, "Apa kau tahu sebentar lagi aku dan Naruto akan– "

"Aku tahu." Potong Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin mendengar berita itu untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Aku melihatnya di koran."

"Begitu?" Sakura mengangguk-angguk, "Sesungguhnya Naruto tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal ini, jadi mungkin dia tidak memberitahumu."

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya menatap dan memperhatikan setiap detail wajah gadis itu. Ia cantik dan elegan. Tapi walau gadis itu tersenyum, Sasuke bisa melihat bahwa ia sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Senyumannya palsu dan Sasuke berusaha agar tidak tertipu.

"Walau begitu Naruto akan tetap menyetujuinya. Semuanya sudah direncanakan sejak lama. Kami sudah di takdirkan untuk bersama." Ada penekan dalam kalimat terkahir Sakura.

Sasuke masih tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Oleh karena itu, aku harap kau menjauh dari Naruto."

"Aku akan pergi jika Naruto sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk pergi." Sasuke akhirnya berkata. Berusaha setenang mungkin walau dalam hatinya terdapat ketidakyakinan. Naruto mungkin saja mengharapkan hal yang sama dengan Sakura. Dan seperti ada lubang di hati Sasuke, ia berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukannya.

Dalam sekejap senyuman Sakura menghilang. Ia menatap Sasuke dingin, "aku tidak tahu kau serendah ini Uchiha Sasuke!" Desisnya, keramahan sepenuhnya telah hilang. "Aku mengenal Naruto sejak kecil. Ia bukan tipe orang yang suka membuang-buang uang. Aku sudah memerikas rekening Naruto, dengan jumlah sebesar itu aku bisa menuntutmu! Menganggapnya sebagai kasus pemerasan!"

"Kau… mengancamku?" Sasuke menatap gadis itu tajam. Wajah cantiknya mendadak terlihat memuakkan bagi Sasuke.

"Aku memberimu pilihan." Jawab Sakura. "Hutang Naruto padamu seharusnya sudah sepenuhnya lunas. Jadi kau tidak punya alasan untuk tetap disisinya."

Sasuke menghela nafas, lelah. "Berapa kali harus kukatakan? Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Naruto sampai dia yang mengatakannya langsung padaku."

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan jengkel. "Aku calon istrinya!" Bentaknya. "Dan aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan suamiku!"

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, "Kalian belum menikah…"

"Jadi setelah kami menikah, kau baru akan menjauhinya?" Potong Sakura dingin."Tidakkah kau kelewatan Uchiha Sasuke? kau menjual dirimu pada suamiku dan menolak untuk melepaskannya? Apa yang akan dikatakan Ibumu, jika sampai ia tahu tentang hal ini?"

"Aku merasa berhutang padanya, atas semua yang ia lakukan untukku. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang ia perintahkan." Sasuke setengah menunduk. Berusaha membuat wanita itu mengerti. Ia tahu walau hatinya mulai menunjukkan perasaan sayang pada Naruto, ia sadar bahwa tidak ada kesempatan untuknya. Mereka hidup di dunia yang berbeda.

Sakura mendengus, merasa senang dengan jawaban Sasuke. "Apa kau pikir itu cukup? Melakukan apapun yang ia perintahkan padamu?"

Sasuke diam sejenak. Ia lalu menghela nafas dan menggeleng.

"Aku akan membantumu." Sakura merogoh tasnya, ia mengeluarkan kartu namanya dan memasukkannya kedalam amplop berwarna coklat. "Datanglah." Pintanya. "Kau tidak bisa masuk jika tidak membawa ini." Ia menyerahkan amplop itu ke Sasuke. "Kita selesaikan semuanya disana."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kita perbaiki semuanya. Ok?" Sakura tersenyum. Bukan senyuman ramah, Sasuke bisa melihat kelicikan dibalik senyuman itu.

Saat gadis itu beranjak, dan pergi meninggalkannya, Sasuke membuka amplop itu. kedua onyxnya terbelalak ketika menyadari apa tepatnya isi dari amplop itu.

_Dia mengharapkanku datang ke pernikahannya?_

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama Naruto melirik jam tangannya, ia bahkan sudah tertidur selama beberapa jam, tapi gadis yang ingin ditemuinya itu tidak kunjung datang. Ia berdecak lalu menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan dengan sela jarinya.

"Tuan, anda mau makan siang dulu?" Seorang pelayan cepat-cepat mendatangi Naruto, ketika pemuda itu terlihat akan pergi lagi.

"Tidak usah aku harus kembali ke kantor." Jelasnya seraya memakai jasnya. "Katakan pada Sakura aku menunggunya di kantorku."

Sang pelayan mengangguk. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, Naruto melihat Sakura muncul. Gadis itu berjalan memasuki ruangan lalu duduk di sofa. Tampangnya menunjukkan bahwa ia berada pada mental yang buruk.

"Kau datang?" Tegurnya tanpa melirik.

"Kurasa kau lupa mengatakan tentang pernikahan kita padaku." Balas Naruto dengan nada sarkatis.

Sakura hanya mengernyit,"aku akan mengatakannya, tapi kau keburu pergi!" Terangnya dengan nada kesal. Jujur saja sebenarnya Sakura merasa dicampakkan ketika Naruto pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Benar-benar menghancurkan harga dirinya.

Tapi biarlah toh dia akan membalasnya nanti, "apa kau tahu aku habis kemana?"

Naruto memandang Sakura dengan pandangan tidak perduli, "apa aku harus tahu?"

"Tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai keharusan." Sahut Sakura tampak berpikir, "tapi aku yakin kau benar-benar tertarik mendengarnya."

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan urusan pribadimu."

"Aku pergi menemui simpananmu itu." Terang Sakura, ia tersenyum ketika melihat perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Naruto. Ekspresi dingin berubah menjadi tegang. "Aku terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa ia seorang lelaki."

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Jangan macam-macam dengannya Sakura!" Ada nada mengancam dalam kalimat Naruto. Ekpresi tidak suka tergambar jelas diwajahnya. Tapi bukan Sakura namanya jika dia goyah dengan itu. Yah dia sudah mengenal Naruto cukup lama, ia tahu bagaimana karakter pemuda itu.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar menyukainya ya?" Komentar Sakura tidak memperdulikan aura membunuh yang keluar dari Naruto. "Kau tahu? kau seharusnya, tidak boleh memiliki perasaan itu."

"Aku berhak–"

"Pernikahan itu adalah ide ibumu." Potong Sakura, menolak mendengar protes Naruto. "Dia benar-benar frustasi, hotel Ayahmu dihongkong benar-benar akan bangkrut, hanya Ayahku yang bisa membantunya. Tapi tentu saja Ayahku merasa sanksi, keuntungan apa yang ia dapatkan jika menolong Ibumu? Tapi lain cerita jika kita telah menjadi keluarga."

"Aku tidak perduli dengan Hotel itu!" Desis Naruto, "walau kami kehilangannya, tidak akan terlalu berdampak bagi perusahaan kami yang lain."

"Tapi Ibumu benar-benar mencintai hotel itu. Maafkan aku Naruto, tapi seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya Ibumulah yang mengusulkan ide tentang pernikahan ini." Jelas Sakura. Ia menghela nafas lalu berdiri di hadapan Naruto. "Kenapa kau begitu keberatan? Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang, aku adalah orang yang paling membuatmu merasa nyaman?"

"Itu– "

"Sshhh…" Sakura menempelkan telunjuknya dibibir sang Namikaze, "Berhentilah bermain-main. Kembalilah pada kesadaranmu. Kita sudah merencanakannya sejak awal, bahkan kita sama sekali tidak menentang keputusan orang tua kita saat mereka mengatakannya. Jadi tetaplah bersikap sama. Jangan menentang, Ok?"

Sakura melingkarkan tangannya di leher Naruto, lalu ia sedikit berjinjit untuk mencium bibir sang pemuda blonde. Kecupan singkat yang berhasil dicurinya sebelum Naruto mampu bereaksi.

"Hentikan Sakura! Ada apa denganmu!" Naruto mundur selangkah. Berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sakura.

"Aku kesal!" Sakura mengernyit. "Semakin aku melihat wajahnya aku semakin kesal! Uchiha Sasuke! Jangan temui dia lagi! Dia memanfaatkan kesempurnaan fisiknya untuk mendapatkanmu, cih benar-benar licik!"

"Jangan cari masalah dengannya! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau sampai melukainya!" Ancam Naruto dengan wajah yang kembali mengeras.

Sakura hanya tertawa mengejek, "Kau suka padanya?" Cemoohnya, "kasihan sekali kau, dia sama sekali tidak menyukaimu. Ia hanya merasa berhutang padamu, dan dia sudah berjanji padaku untuk menjauhimu."

Naruto terdiam, ekpresi wajahnya menunjukkan kekecewaan yang amat besar. "Kau bohong!" Desisnya.

Sakura menggeleng terlihat senang, "ia hanya menganggapmu sebagai beban. Seperti hutang yang harus dibayarnya. Aku tidak berbohong." Ya, sakura tidak berbohong, setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan Sasuke padanya, walau ekspresi pemuda itu jelas menggambarkan bahwa ia sedang terluka. Tapi Sakura tidak akan mengatakan bagian itu.

"Sudahlah Naruto, jangan pikirkan lagi." Sakura meraih tangan sang Namikaze. Ia dekatkan tubuhnya ke dada bidang Naruto, lalu menengadahkan kepalanya untuk memandang ke mata biru itu. "Kau mau menemaniku untuk melihat gaun pengantin kan?" Pintanya. Melihat Naruto yang tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun, Sakura menganggapnya sebagai persetujuan. Dengan senyuman girang, ia menarik tangan sang Namikaze dan mengajaknya ke ruang makan. "Kita makan dulu." Ajaknya.

.

.

"Hei Sasuke, ayo cepat kemari. Kuenya benar-benar enak." Mikoto memanggil ketika melihat Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya. Pemuda itu hanya menghela nafas, lemah. Seakan-akan semangatnya telah menguap tak bersisa.

"Bibi boleh aku coba." Suigetsu memandang kue dipangkuan Mikoto dengan tampang kepengen.

"Hm? Tentu saja, ini ambil."

Suigetsu nyengir, lalu mengambil satu potongan besar.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana kau membeli kue ini?" Tanya Mikoto pada Suigetsu.

Pemuda berambut putih itu menggeleng, "bukan aku yang bawa." Jawabnya.

"Loh? Kalau begitu siapa? Apa kau yang membelinya." Mikoto memandang anak semata wayangnya.

Sasuke memandang kue itu selama beberapa detik. Mendadak gadis berambut pink itu kembali muncul dalam ingatannya, membuatnya kesal. "Jangan dimakan!" Katanya, seraya merampas kotak kue itu dari tangan sang Ibu. Ia membuka tempat sampah lalu melemparkannya ke sana. Tidak memperdulikan teriakan protes sang Ibu dan erangan histeris Suigetsu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, dasar anak bodoh!" Bentak Mikoto sambil mendeath glare putranya. "Kau tidak boleh membuang-buang makanan!"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia duduk disisi ranjang sang Ibu lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangannya.

Mikoto memandang sang anak bingung, sama bingungnya dengan Suigetsu.

"Kenapa dia?" Mikoto berbisik tanpa suara kepada Suigetsu.

Suigetsu yang membaca perkataan Mikoto dari gerak bibirnya, hanya mengangkat bahu tidak mengerti.

Mikoto kembali melirik anaknya, "Sasuke, kau sakit?" Tegurnya sambil mengelus rambut hitam sang raven. Tidak ada pergerakan.

"Katakan sesuatu pada Ibu, jangan membuat Ibu khawatir seperti ini!"

"Aku hanya letih." Mikoto mendengar Sasuke menyahut tanpa mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kalau kau letih, lebih baik kau pulang saja." Mikoto menyarankan. "Ada Suigetsu yang menjaga Ibu."

Suigetsu mengangguk. "Benar, kau pulang saja."

Tapi Sasuke masih tidak bergerak. Pemuda itu diam selama beberapa saat, lalu menjawab dengan suara parau. "Aku tidak mau pulang! Aku tidak akan menginjakkan kakiku di rumah itu lagi!"

"Hah?"

Mikoto dan Suigetsu bertukar tatap bingung.

_Rumah yang mana yang dia maksud?_

.

.

Gelap, kosong, dan sunyi. Tanggapan Naruto ketika memasuki rumah itu. Ia menyalakan lampu lalu menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa. Berusaha mengamati setiap bagian ruangan itu. Semuanya berubah, rumahnya dan bahkan hidupnya. Naruto memejamkan mata. Berusaha menjernihkan kepalanya.

Apa yang dikatakan Sakura memang benar, jika dirinya harus menikah, ia akan memilih Sakura sebagai pengantinnya. Itu karena selama hidupnya, Sakura adalah orang yang selalu berada disisinya. Ia telah terbiasa dengan kehadiran gadis itu. Bahkan tanpa cintapun, Naruto tidak masalah. Ia juga sebenarnya menyetujui ide gila itu untuk menyatukan perusahaannya. Berusaha mempertahankan warisan sang Ayah.

Sejujurnya ia tidak begitu mengerti dengan arti hidup yang sesungguhnya. Hidupnya selalu berjalan lurus, tanpa halangan. Tidak ada perasaan bahagia yang berlebih, sakit yang menyakitkan, dan kemarahan yang meluap-luap. Selalu berjalan mengikuti arus.

Tapi… itu dulu. Sebelum ia bertemu dengan Sasuke. Kehadiran Sasuke membuat semuanya berbeda, ia berhasil mengajarkan arti kehidupan. Bagaimana sulitnya menjalani hidup. Walau terus diterpa dengan cobaan, pemuda itu masih bisa bertahan, dan menghadapi segalanya tanpa melarikan diri. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan jika berdiri di tempatnya. Hal itulah yang membuat Naruto tertarik untuk menolong sang Uchiha. Tapi lama kelamaan, Naruto jadi ingin melindunginya. Menjaganya disisinya dan melihatnya tersenyum dengan tegar. Sasuke bukan hanya membuatnya nyaman seperti apa yang dilakukan Sakura padanya, ia membuat Naruto merasa bahwa hidupnya sangat berarti. Ia memberikan alasan bagi Naruto untuk bangun dari tidurnya.

Tapi sepertinya Naruto tidak terlalu berarti bagi sang Uchiha. Yah selain uang apa yang bisa ia berikan? Dia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana memperlakukan seseorang yang dicintai.

"Sepertinya dia telah melupakan kita." Kata Naruto kepada ikan-ikan di aquariumnya. Memandangnya dengan senyuman pahit. Ia meraih kotak makan untuk ikan lalu menaburkannya ke air. Ikan-ikan itu langsung menyerbu, saling berebut, terlihat sangat kelaparan.

"Makan yang banyak selagi kalian bisa." Katanya. "Karena mungkin dia tidak akan kembali untuk melihat kalian…"

**TBC**

Naruto mau kawin…? Yup tunggu chapter selanjutnya hihihi

Review?

.

.

-Midory Spring-


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Yaoi, Alur kecepetan, gaje, typo, OOC **

**Pair : Main NaruSasu, Slight NaruSaku**

**Unknown Relationship**

.

By Midori Spring

.

.

(Part Six)

.

.

Beberapa minggu akhirnya berlalu dengan cepat. Sasuke menjalani harinya dengan menyibukkan diri untuk menemani Ibunya di rumah sakit. Ia senang keadaan Ibunya semakin hari semakin membaik. Dokter bilang setelah sebulan mengikuti terapi Ibunya diizinkan untuk pulang. Melegakan? Ya, pada akhirnya kehidupannya yang dulu telah kembali. Hari dimana ia bisa bernafas lega, menjalani kehidupannya tanpa beban.

Yah, mungkin Tuhan sengaja mengirimkan seorang penyelamat untuknya. Dengan sedikit sentuhannya, penyelamat itu berhasil merubah hidup Sasuke. Dia berhasil membimbing Sasuke, yang selama ini terus berada dalam kegelapan, ke arah cahaya. Dan di saat sang penyelamat berhasil menjalankan tugasnya, Tuhan kembali mengambilnya. Mengembalikannya ke tempat semestinya.

Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Sasuke tentang Naruto. Seseorang yang dikirim Tuhan untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya dari kesengsaraan. Sayangnya, sang penyelamat itu telah kembali ke tempatnya dan membawa hati Sasuke ikut bersamanya. Butuh waktu bagi Sasuke untuk mengakui bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada Naruto. Yah, bukannya ini sering terjadi dalam kisah-kisah romance? Ketika sang pemeran utama jatuh hati pada penyelamatnya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau memandangi benda itu terus?" Mikoto menegur putranya. Kedua Onyxnya memicing heran melihat tingkah putranya yang sedari tadi terus menatapi sebuah undangan. "Kau melihatnya seakan-akan itu undangan pernikahan kekasihmu saja." Tambahnya sambil menebak asal.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum miris. Tanggapan sang Ibu memang tepat sasaran, tapi Sasuke tidak begitu keberatan. Walau berat ia sudah menerimanya. Dirinya dan Naruto memang jauh berbeda. Ia tidak akan mungkin menjangkau pemuda itu. Rasa cinta di dalam hati Sasuke memang harus dilenyapkan, tapi walau begitu, hutang Sasuke padanya masih tetap harus di bayar. Bagaimana caranya? Ia tidak begitu tahu.

"Sasuke, kemari." Mikoto memanggil. Ia sedikit bergeser di ranjangnya, lalu menepuk sisi kosong disampingnya. Memberi sinyal agar Sasuke duduk di tempat itu.

Sasuke menurut, ia menaruh undangan itu ke atas meja lalu ikut duduk disamping Ibunya. "Kenapa?"

Wanita berumur empat puluhan itu tersenyum. Ia meraih sebuah amplop besar coklat dari dalam laci, lalu membukanya di pangkuannya. "Kau tahu ini apa?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Ia memerhatikan Ibunya menarik keluar sebuah lembaran kertas dari dalam amplop. "Tadi pagi Ibu menelepon pengacara perusahaan kita dulu. Dia sepertinya kesulitan menemukanmu ketika Ibu masuk rumah sakit. Dan tadi siang ia datang membawa ini."

Sasuke mendengarkan dengan seksama, ia membaca beberapa baris kalimat yang tertulis di kertas itu.

"Ini surat kuasa atas kepemilikan pabrik milik Ayahmu. Pabrik itu akan diwariskan padamu tepat ketika kau berusia 22 tahun." Lanjut Mikoto. "Mungkin keadaannya sekarang sangat mencemaskan, tapi Ibu akan berusaha keras untuk membangkitkannya kembali. Ibu tidak akan membiarkan satu-satunya warisan Ayahmu hancur begitu saja. Jadi Sasuke, mulai sekarang berhentilah merendahkan dirimu, karena kita akan kembali mendapatkan masa-masa kejayaan seperti dulu. Kau cukup percaya pada Ibu. Ibu paling hebat dalam menjalankan bisnis seperti ini."

Sasuke tersenyum. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas ke orang yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya itu. "Ibu, pabrik ini diwariskan padaku, jadi harusnya aku yang bertanggungjawab untuk membangkitkannya kembali."

"Anak bodoh! Apa yang akan dikatakan pegawaimu, jika dipimpin oleh orang yang tidak sarjana sepertimu!" Omel Mikoto. "Aaaah mengetahuimu tidak melanjutkan kuliah, membuat Ibu merasa gagal sebagai orang tua. Apa yang akan dikatakan Ayahmu di surga jika mengetahui hal ini?"

"Ibu…" Gumam Sasuke, merasa sedikit tidak enak.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Pokoknya kau harus berjanji pada Ibu untuk melanjutkan kuliahmu. Kali ini, Ibu yang akan mencari uang. Kau cukup lanjutkan sekolahmu."

Sasuke mengernyit, agak tidak setuju dengan ide sang Ibu. "Ibu baru sembuh, bagaimana bisa Ibu mencari uang."

"Jangan remehkan Ibu." Mikoto memelototi Sasuke. Ia kembali memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam amplop lalu mengembalikannya ke dalam laci.

"Jangan khawatirkan apapun lagi, kau cukup pikirkan dirimu saja, Hm?" Wanita itu mengelus kepala Sasuke dengan penuh sayang. Tatapannya penuh dengan kepercayaan diri.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum. Melihat Ibunya telah kembali sehat dan menguatkan dirinya seperti ini adalah kebahagiaan yang tidak terbayarkan bagi Sasuke. Oleh karena itu ketika Sasuke menutup pintu kamar Ibunya, ia kembali memandang undangan itu.

Besok, Naruto akan menikah…

Mungkin ia bisa mengakhiri semuanya jika mengikuti kemauan Sakura… Ya, hanya satu yang harus dilakukannya saat ini, menghapuskan ikatannya dengan Naruto.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Sakura berdiri di depan kaca besar. Ia berputar, memandang setiap detail gaun pengantin yang dikenakannya.

"Bagus." Ino menjawab singkat.

Sakura tersenyum puas. Ia kembali berputar dan sedikit merapikan rambutnya yang telah disanggul rapi.

"Aku masih sulit untuk mempercayainya, akhirnya hari ini kau akan menikah." Ino berkata.

"Kami memang di takdirkan untuk menikah. Tidak ada hal yang mengagetkan tentang hal itu."

"Yaah, aku hanya merasa ini terlalu aneh." Lanjut Ino, "semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana. Terlalu mudah."

Sakura tidak berkomentar apapun. Ia membuka kotak perhiasannya, lalu mengambil kalung mutiaranya. "Bantu aku memakai ini." Pintanya pada Ino.

"Kau terlihat sangat bahagia hari ini." Sahut Ino lagi sembari mengaitkan kalung itu ke leher Sakura.

"Tentu saja dia sangat bahagia." Seorang pria bergaya rambut sama dengan Ino tiba-tiba muncul di ambang pintu. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk seringai.

"Niisan! Ini tempat pengantin perempuan! Bukan untuk tamu! Keluar sana!" Ino menegur kakaknya.

"Aku ada perlu dengan temanmu." Balas Deidara.

Sakura memandang Deidara dari pantulan cermin. "Ino, bisa kau tinggalkan kami berdua?" Katanya seraya mengerling sahabatnya.

Ino memandang kedua orang itu dengan bingung. _Sejak kapan mereka dekat begini?_ Batinnya. Tapi alih-alih bertanya, Ino memilih untuk menutup mulutnya dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Kerlingan curiga sempat dilayangkannya sebelum menutup pintu.

"Aku ingin menagih janjimu." Deidara kembali berkata begitu suara langkah Ino sudah tidak terdengar lagi.

Sakura nampak tenang, ia melepas kalung yang tadi dipakaikan Ino padanya, merasa tidak pas dengan gaunnya."Ia akan segera datang."

"Kau yakin?"

Sakura menghembuskan nafas, tidak sabaran. "Uchiha Sasukemu akan segera muncul. Geezzzt aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau begitu tertarik dengan pria itu." _Sama seperti si bodoh Naruto!_ Pikirnya sebal.

"Kau katakan padanya tentangku?" Tanya Deidara lagi.

Sakura mengerling Deidara dengan sebal. "Kau pikir aku apamu? Aku hanya memberikan kesempatan untukmu, bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya, itu urusanmu. Lagipula aku hanya bilang akan memberikan jalan untukmu, aku tidak pernah bilang akan ikut ambil bagian untuk membantumu."

"Ck,ck,ck, kau dingin sekali." Deidara menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding sambil melipat kedua tangan, "kau pikir siapa yang memberikanmu informasi tentang 'simpanan' Naruto?

"Kabuto si pemilik klub itu," Jawab Sakura tanpa ragu. "Kau hanya mengarahkanku padanya."

"Yaah tapi tetap saja, tanpaku kau tidak akan tahu."

"Kau memberikan jalan padaku dan sekarang aku memberikan jalan padamu." Sakura membuka kotak perhiasan lainnya, kali ini ia mencoba menggunakan sebuah kalung dengan permata berlian. "Aku tidak perduli setelah itu kau mau melakukan apa. Kau mau menjadikannya pemuas rasa dahagamu atau penghilang rasa penasaranmu, itu terserah kau." Sakura berhasil mengaitkan kalung itu di lehernya. Sekarang gadis itu kembali memandang dirinya di cermin, menimbang apakah kalung itu pas untuk ia kenakan.

"Tapi ketika kau mendapatkannya, " Sakura melanjutkan, "pastikan Naruto melihatmu."

Deidara menyeringai curiga, "Kenapa? Naruto tidak membalas perasaanmu?"

Sakura tertawa hambar. "itu bukan urusanmu."

"Heh, mengenai Naruto itu juga bukan urusanku. Akan kulakukan sesukaku." Terang Deidara untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia berputar lalu keluar dari ruang rias pengantin tersebut. Bertepatan dengan itu, Sakura kembali melepaskan kalung keduanya dengan kasar.

_Si brengsek itu membuatku kesal saja!_ Batinnya.

.

Sasuke datang. Iya, dengan sangat enggan ia berjalan ke ruangan megah itu dan memberikan undangannya sebagai ganti agar ia bisa masuk. Awalnya Sasuke tidak begitu mengerti akan tatapan pria berjas serba hitam yang tadi sempat mencegahnya masuk, tapi begitu ia menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam, ia akhirnya mengerti. semuanya dipenuhi dengan orang-orang dari kalangan elit. Tidak ada wartawan, hanya orang-orang berbusana anggun dan mewah yang berada di dalam. Sasuke menunduk memandang pakaiannya sendiri. Yah sepertinya ia terlalu cuek dengan penampilannya, sampai-sampai tidak mengenakan pakaian yang cukup pantas. Ia hanya mengenakan pakaian berpergiannya : celana jeans dan t-shirt lengan panjang berwarna hitam.

Ia tidak perduli tapi merasakan pandangan orang-orang di sekitarnya membuatnya risih juga. Ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan urusannya, ia berjalan mendekati seorang pelayan.

"Dimana aku bisa menemukan Haruno Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke, tidak suka basa-basi.

Pelayan itu sedikit tersentak. Tapi tidak lama kemudian ia tiba-tiba tersipu malu. Entah kenapa, Sasuke tidak begitu mengerti. "Maaf tuan, kami tidak bisa memberitahukannya kepada sembarang orang." Kata pelayan itu.

Sasuke mengeluarkan dompetnya, lalu memperlihatkan kartu nama Sakura. "Aku ada janji dengannya." Terangnya.

"Oh." Pelayan itu mengamati kartu nama Sakura dengan seksama. "Akan saya antarkan."

Sasuke mengikuti pelayan itu, lalu berjalan masuk melalui sebuah pintu yang sepertinya digunakan dalam keadaan _emergency_. Ia masuk ke sebuah koridor berkarpet abu-abu. Sasuke melirik sekelilingnya, tempat ini mengingatkannya dengan klubnya dulu.

"Disana." Pelayan itu menunjuk sebuah pintu yang paling ujung. "Saya permisi."

"Hn."

Pelayan itu pergi, Sasuke menduga ia kembali ketempatnya tadi. Sasuke memandang ke pintu dengan berat. Dengan sebuah helaan nafas, Sasuke melangkah maju. Selangkah, dua langkah…

**Cklek**

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka. Seorang pria tak asing berambut pirang keluar dari ruangan. Spontan kaki Sasuke membelok ke arah lain. Dengan langkah cepat ia menjauh dari pintu.

Ia mengingatnya. Orang itu adalah teman yang datang bersama Naruto dulu. Si pria mabuk di ruang karaoke. Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa dia menghindar, ia hanya merasa malas saja bertemu dengan orang yang memiliki hubungan dengan Naruto.

Sasuke berjalan semakin jauh dari ruangan Sakura. Tanpa tahu kemana kakinya membawanya, ia berjalan sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang. Memastikan bahwa lelaki itu tidak menuju ke tempat yang sama dengannya.

.

"Oi calon pengantin." Sai dengan senyum sumringah mengintip Naruto dari pintu.

Naruto tidak repot-repot menoleh, ia hanya memandang ke arah jendela kaca besar, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ckckck, ini hari pernikahanmu, Naruto. Cobalah untuk bersemangat sedikit." Sai berjalan ke sisi Naruto. Pria yang sekarang mengenakan setelan jas serba putih itu hanya menghela nafas.

"Kenapa? Apa karena Sasuke lagi?" Tebak Sai.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Sai dan Naruto berada, Sasuke berjalan semakin dekat. Ia mendengar namanya disebut, dan itu menarik perhatiannya. Sambil memasang telinganya lebar-lebar Sasuke bersandar di tembok, tepat disebelah pintu, yang tanpa sengaja ditinggalkan dengan sedikit terbuka.

_Siapa?_ Tanyanya dalam hati. ia mengintip dari celah pintu, tapi tidak bisa melihat siapapun. Sepertinya orang-orang yang berada di dalam berdiri terlalu di ujung. Tapi tanpa melihatnyapun Sasuke tahu siapa tepatnya orang itu. ia menyadarinya, ketika suara kedua menyahut.

"Jangan sebut nama orang itu." Naruto berkata. "Aku tidak mau mendengarnya."

**Deg**! Jantung Sasuke tiba-tiba berdetak begitu cepat. Ada rasa sakit yang menjalar dihatinya ketika mendengar perkataan orang itu.

"Aku sudah memperingatimu, Naruto. Jangan berhubungan dengannya. Kaunya saja yang tidak mendengarkan. Dia hanya menyukai uangmu."

"Ya, mungkin kau benar. Ia kelihatannya hanya tertarik pada uangku." Sahutan kedua dari Naruto, kembali mengiris luka di hati Sasuke.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya, memandang lantai dengan nanar. _Tidak benar! Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan uangmu! Kau salah Naruto!_ Hati Sasuke berteriak. Tidak bisa menerima pemikiran Naruto tentangnya. _Brengsek! Seharusnya Naruto tahu bahwa dirinya bukan orang yang seperti itu!_

"Tidak apa-apa, kau sekarangakan menikah, jadi biarkan saja dia pergi."

Ada keheningan yang menyapa selama beberapa saat, dan Naruto kembali menyahut dengan nada yang terdengar seperti sedang mencemooh.

"Melupakannya? Heh, kurasa aku tidak punya pilihan lain." Katanya.

Bertepatan dengan itu, Sasuke menggeleng. Senyuman pahit menghiasi wajahnya. Dalam hati ia bersyukur tidak pernah kembali ke rumah itu. Naruto bahkan sudah tidak mengharapkannya lagi. Ia bahkan memandang rendah dirinya. Hebat! Ia tidak pernah tahu, ada rasa sakit yang sehebat ini. membuat dadanya sesak, sulit untuk bernafas.

Tidak sanggup mendengar lebih banyak, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya untuk menjauh. Ia ingin pulang dan melupakan semuanya. Mungkin dia telah salah menginjakkan kakinya ke tempat ini. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengenali Naruto lagi.

Di lain pihak, di dalam kamar, Naruto menunduk memandang padatnya jalanan beberapa meter di bawahnya.

"Menurutmu, jika aku melompat apa aku akan selamat?" Tanyanya dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca.

Sai mengerutkan alisnya, bingung. "Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"Sudah jawab saja!"

"Tentu saja kau akan mati idiot! Kita ini di lantai 22. Mana mungkin kau selamat." Jawab Sai, entah kenapa menjadi jengkel. Pertanyaan bodoh, yang hanya ditanyakan oleh orang bodoh.

"Hmm, benar juga." Kata Naruto sambil mengangguk-ngangguk setuju.

Sai semakin heran dengan tingkah Naruto. Ia curiga bahwa tadi Naruto setengah serius menanyakannya. "Kau tidak bermak-"

"Kalau begitu pilihanku tinggal kau." Naruto memotong. Ia berputar lalu memandang Sai dengan serius.

"Pi-pilihan?" Sai terbata. Ia merasakan firasat buruk.

Naruto mengangguk, "Kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa menghentikan pernikahan ini."

"Hah?"

"Bantu aku, Sai." Nada memohon Naruto, membuat pemuda bersurai hitam itu mundur selangkah.

"Untuk apa tepatnya aku menghentikan pernikahanmu?" Tanya Sai masih gugup.

Naruto menghela nafas berat. Ia menggeleng, lalu duduk di kursi dengan frustasi. Ia mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar. "Aku tidak bisa melepaskannya… Sasuke."

"Ta-"

"Aku terus memikirkan hal-hal negatif tentangnya. Berusaha meyakinkan diriku bahwa ia hanya mengiginkan uangku. Tapi setiap aku mengingat kenangan kami kembali, aku merasa telah membohongi diriku. Aku melihatnya Sai," Suara Naruto terdengar begitu lemah, "aku melihat kedua mata Sasuke menatapku dengan penuh cinta."

Wajah Sai terlihat pucat. Sepertinya sahabatnya ini sudah benar-benar jatuh ke tangan pemuda itu. Demi Tuhan, ia bahkan lebih senang mendengar Naruto memakinya, dari pada harus mendengar Naruto yang begitu _helpless_.

"Aku harus tahu bagaimana perasaannya padaku." Lanjut Naruto dengan menggebu-gebu, seakan-akan itu adalah hal yang paling penting untuk hidupnya. "Kau harus membantuku!"

Sai menghela nafas, tidak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa. Sepertinya ia harus menerima keputusan sahabatnya ini. Tapi tetap saja, jika diminta untuk menghentikan pernikahan ini, bukanlah persoalan yang mudah. Ia sudah merinding duluan, ketika membayangkan betapa berbahaya dua perusahaan besar itu.

"Sai…!" Naruto memaksa.

"Ok, ok, aku tahu." Sai menenangkan, "tapi aku sama sekali tidak punya ide bagaimana caranya untuk menghentikan pernikahanmu."

"Pukul aku." Naruto menjawab cepat.

"Apa?"

"Pukul aku! Jika aku terluka, pernikahan ini akan dihentikan. Kau cukup memastikan bahwa aku tidak sanggup berjalan dengan kedua kakiku."

Sai menatap Naruto horor, "Kau gila!"

Tapi Naruto serius, ia maju selangkah memandang Sai dengan wajah mengancam. "Jika kau tidak melakukannya, aku yang akan memaksamu untuk melakukannya."

Sai mundur, ketika Naruto maju selangkah. "Tu-tunggu Naruto, biarkan aku memikirkannya."

"Aku tidak punya waktu."

Sai kembali mundur ketika Naruto mengambil langkah keduanya, "ini gila!" Umpat Sai lagi. "Ingat Ibumu, Naruto!"

"Cih, dia bahkan tidak ada disini."

Sai meneguk liurnya dengan gugup. Melihat keseriusan Naruto, Sai hanya bisa pasrah. "Baiklah! Akan kulakukan!" Teriaknya. "Jangan marah padaku."

Naruto tersenyum mantap, "tidak akan."

Sai melirik vas bunga di meja, lalu mengambilnya. "Ini akan sakit." Ia memperingati. Merasa bodoh dengan dirinya sendiri. _Demi Tuhan! Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kulakukan!_ Ia berteriak dalam hati.

"Lakukan Sai!" Naruto tidak perduli. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya menunggu Sai.

Keringat dingin mulai mengaliri pelipis Sai. Ia mengangkat Vas bunga itu, lalu

**Prang!**

"Eh?"

Naruto membuka kembali ke dua matanya. Ia menatap Sai yang memandang balik ke arahnya dengan bingung. "Sudah kau lakukan?" Tanyanya.

Sai melongo, ia menunduk dan menatap tangan kirinya yang masih memegang vas. Vasnya masih utuh dan mengkilap.

"Bukan aku." Katanya bingung. "Suaranya dari luar."

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya lalu menghambur keluar diikuti dengan Sai.

**.**

Sasuke melangkah dengan lambat. Ia menunduk menatap lantai berharap lantai itu bisa membantu untuk menghentikan rasa sakit di dadanya.

Seharusnya ia tidak datang. Ikatan apa yang ingin di hapuskan? Naruto bahkan tidak melihatnya sedalam itu. Bagi Naruto, ia hanya lintah darah yang terus menghisap uangnya. Sungguh miris, Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang memiliki harga diri tinggi dipandang rendah oleh orang yang dicintainya. Sasuke bahkan tidak bisa memunculkan dirinya di depan Naruto lagi. Dia benar-benar malu.

"Kau benar-benar datang?" Suara asing menyahut. Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, dan melihat pemuda blonde tadi tengah menyeringai ke arahnya.

Sasuke tidak memberikan reaksi apapun. Ia kembali menundukkan wajahnya dan berjalan tidak perduli.

Pria blonde itu mengerutkan alisnya tidak senang, ia mencengkram lengan Sasuke, lalu menariknya kembali. "Sombong sekali kau." Desisnya.

Sasuke mendeath glare pria itu. "Lepaskan!" Perintahnya dengan nada menekan.

Deidara mempererat cengkramannya, membuat Sasuke meringis menahan sakit. "Layani aku dulu. Kau paling pandai melakukan itu kan? Kau sudah tidak bisa menjual tubuhmu kepada Naruto, lebih baik kau jual padaku saja. Jika kau memuaskanku akan ku sewa dengan bayaran selangit."

"A-apa kau bilang!" Sasuke tidak mampu menahan emosinya. Ia merasakan darahnya mendidih. "Aku bukan orang seperti itu!" Bentaknya tidak terima.

"Oh ya?" Cemooh Deidara, "bukankah kau menjual tubuhmu pada Naruto untuk mendapatkan uang? Sudahlah kau tidak perlu takut. Aku akan membayarmu lebih banyak." Bisiknya tepat ditelinga Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak tahan lagi. Tangannya terayun lalu menghantam pipi pria itu.

"Brengsek!" Umpat Deidara. Ia memelototi Sasuke, lalu menarik tubuh pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu ke dalam ruangan yang letaknya tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Ugh!" Sasuke merintih saat tubuhnya di hantam di tembok dengan kasar.

"Jaga sikapmu, Uchiha. Kau sama saja dengan pelacur sombong di luar sana!"

"Diam!" Sasuke memberontak. Ia ingin sekali menghajar pria di hadapannya itu, tapi ia kesulitan bergerak. Tubuhnya ditekan ke tembok dan kedua tangannya di tahan di kanan kirinya.

"Tenang dan nikmati saja!" Perintah Deidara, tapi Sasuke tidak bisa diam. Ia terus memberontak berusaha melepaskan diri. Kesal, pria blonde itu memukul wajah Sasuke keras, lalu membalikkan tubuh menghadap tembok.

Sasuke semakin sulit untuk bergerak. Gusinya berdarah, ia bisa merasakannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras ketika pria blonde itu mulai menjilat lehernya. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar bajunya di sobek dengan kasar.

Deidara mulai menggerayangi tubuh Sasuke. Ia bahkan tidak sabaran untuk membuka baju sang pemuda raven, ia langsung merobeknya, menyingkirkan kain itu dari pemandangannya untuk melihat tubuh mulus nan putih itu.

Wajah Sasuke mulai panik. Ia bisa diperkosa jika membiarkan hal ini terus terjadi. Pria itu gila! Ia harus melarikan diri. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, mencari sesuatu yang bisa membantunya. Dan ketika kedua onyxnya menatap sebuah porselin cantik, ia langsung megulurkan tangannya untuk menggapainya, berusaha tidak memperdulikan godaan ketika kedua tangan pria itu meremas dadanya.

Sedikit lagi dan Sasuke bisa meraihnya… Tidak sampai. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya semakin keras. ia merasakan tubuhnya di tarik dari tembok dan di balik kembali dengan paksa.

"Ngggh!" Sasuke berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan desahannya ketika lidah panjang itu menjilat putingnya. Ia kembali melirik porselin itu dan berusaha menjangkaunya. Agak sulit karena tubuhnya kini tidak bisa berhenti bergetar. Lagi, masih tidak sampai! Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya, ia bisa merasakan kakinya mulai lemas. Dan dengan sebuah dorongan kuat, Sasuke mendorong tubuh Deidara menjauh darinya. Cukup untuk membuat Sasuke mampu meraih porselin itu dan langsung menghantamkannya ke kepala sang pelaku.

**Prang!**

Deidara mengerang, saat tubuhnya terlempar ke lantai. "Kepalaku!" Ia meraung.

Sasuke menjatuhkan sisa porselin dari tangannya. Ia merasakan pipinya berdarah, tergores karena pecahan porselin. Dengan gemetar ia berlari menuju pintu. Ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan kaosnya yang sudah compang-camping, ia hanya ingin berlari sejauh mungkin dari pria gila itu.

Cklek, ia membuka pintu dengan kekuatan berlebih. Lalu mematung seketika…

"Sasuke…!?"

Wajah Naruto adalah hal pertama yang ia lihat. Sasuke mundur, tubuhnya masih gemetar. Ia bisa merasakan sang Namikaze menatapinya tanpa berkedip. Sasuke menunduk sambil terus mundur sampai tubuhnya berbentur tembok. Kasihan, ia benar-benar tampak memalukan. Naruto akan semakin memandangnya rendah.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Kedua onyxnya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak sanggup. Bahkan untuk laripun Sasuke sudah tidak bisa. Ia hanya bersandar di tembok dengan air mata yang memaksa untuk tumpah.

"Ya Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi?" Sai muncul dari belakang Naruto. Ia memandang Sasuke bingung. Tapi pemuda Onyxnya itu hanya diam dengan tubuh gemetar. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto, tapi pemuda itu hanya menatap Sasuke dengan alis berkerut sepertinya tampak shock dan masih sulit untuk mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi.

"De-Deidara?" Sai kaget ketika melihat Deidara terbaring di lantai dengan kepala berdarah. Pria itu memegang kepalanya dan bernafas dengan berat. Sai mendatanginya dan memastikan keadaannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya bingung.

Deidara hanya mengeluh ia menatap Sasuke tajam. Seperti ingin membunuhnya sekarang juga.

"Kita obati lukamu." Sai kembali menyahut berusaha mengangkat tubuh pria itu. Ia melirik Naruto, "Naruto, bantu aku! Naruto!"

Naruto tersentak, ia menarik pandangannya dari Sasuke lalu memandang Sai dan Deidara.

"Bantu aku membawanya ke rumah sakit." Pinta Sai sambil melingkarkan tangan Deidara ke pundaknya.

Naruto memandang Deidara dalam diam, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu segera ia kembali menatap Sasuke yang masih gemetar. Pria raven itu terlihat pucat dan terluka. Belakang bajunya robek dan darah mengalir di pipinya. Bukan hanya darah. _Apa itu?_ _Air mata?_

Sang Uchiha menangis, dan mendadak aliran darah Naruto naik ke kepala. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, kemarahannya tiba-tiba meluap-luap. Sang Namikaze melangkah cepat menuju Sai dan Deidara.

**Buagh**. Tinju Naruto tepat menghantam perut Deidara. Pemuda itu terhuyung dan kembali terjatuh. Sai berteriak dan ikut terjatuh. Masih belum puas, Naruto menindih tubuh Deidara lalu menghajarnya dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi. Sai panik, ia berusaha menahan Naruto, tapi malah tubuhnyalah yang kembali terlempar ke lantai.

"Naruto! Hentikan!" Teriak Sai. Belum pernah ia melihat Naruto sekalap itu.

_Sial!_ Ia kembali menghambur, dan menahan tubuh Naruto, menariknya menjauh dari Deidara yang sudah babak belur. "Kau bisa membunuhnya Naruto!" Sai memperingati.

Naruto tidak mendengarkan, kedua matanya memerah. Ia memberontak hebat, "AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!" Raungnya meledak.

"Sasuke bantu aku!" Sai kewalahan menahan tubuh Naruto, ia melirik Sasuke meminta bantuan. Tapi pemuda itu hanya menatap Naruto dengan wajah yang semakin pucat. Tubuh sang Uchiha masih gemetar dan dia terlihat kebingungan.

"Ada apa ini!" Sakura tiba-tiba datang menghambur ke dalam ruangan. Ia tersentak kaget ketika melihat pemandangan yang begitu berantakan. Terlihat Deidara yang terbaling di lantai, Sai yang menahan tubuh Naruto, dan pecahan keramik porselin yang berhamburan di lantai. Dengan cepat ia berputar dan menutup pintu. Berusaha agar pemandangan ini tidak diketahui oleh orang luar.

"Apa yang terjadi!" Sahut Sakura lagi. Ia berjalan mendekati Deidara, yang wajahnya kini penuh dengan darah. "Ya Tuhan! Deidara!"

"Kau yang melakukannya kan!" Desis Naruto tajam. Ia menatap Sakura dengan penuh kemarahan. "Lepaskan aku, Sai!"

"Tidak sebelum kau tenang." Tolak Sai. Tapi Naruto tidak dalam kondisi yang tenang. Ia masih mendidih. Emosinya masih meluap-luap. Ia bahkan membanting tubuh Sai ke lantai tanpa ragu. Membuat Sakura menjerit dan Sai mengadu kesakitan.

"Ouch!" Sai mengeluh. Tulangnya terasa patah semua. Untung Naruto membantingnya ke karpet.

"Kau yang merencanakan semua ini kan?" Naruto membentak Sakura.

Gadis itu mundur selangkah, takut. "A-aku…" Ia mengerling Sasuke di belakang Naruto. Sepertinya ia baru sadar, bahwa Sasuke juga ada di tempat itu. Tidak mau terlihat lemah di depan saingannya, Sakura seperti kembali menemukan keberaniannya. "Iya, aku mengundangnya. Kulakukan untuk membayar hutangnya padamu!"

"Apa kau bilang!"

"Aku tahu semuanya! Dulu Sasuke adalah orang yang menolongmukan? Aku hanya membaliknya, jika dulu Sasuke melihatmu dalam keadaan yang memalukkan, sekarang giliran kau yang melihatnya dalam keadaan yang memalukkan! Kalian sudah impas! Kau tidak perlu merasa tidak te-"

**Bugh! **Naruto menghantamkan tinjunya ke tembok hanya beberapa centi dari wajah Sakura.

Gadis itu pucat pasi. Ia meneguk ludah, lalu melirik tinju Naruto dengan ujung matanya.

"Jangan muncul di hadapanku lagi." Bisik Naruto. Suaranya tenang namun lebih berbahaya dari sebelumnya.

Sai memandang kedua orang itu dengan kebingungan, Deidara yang terus merintih disampingnya terlupakan begitu saja akibat situasi yang terlalu tegang. Sai berdiri berusaha waspada. Dari tatapannya Naruto terlihat seperti ingin menerkam Sakura. Tapi alih-alih mengamuk, Naruto berputar lalu melepaskan jas putihnya. Ia melangkah mendekati Sasuke, lalu memakaikannya kepada sang pemuda raven.

Sasuke sedikit tersentak ketika merasakan Naruto menggenggam tangannya erat. "Kita pergi." Kata Naruto. Ia menarik Sasuke keluar dan menghilang dari jangkauan pandangan Sai dan Sakura.

Sakura langsung merosot di lantai. Gaun putih panjangnya tampak kusut. Sanggulnya yang telah ditata rapi mulai terlepas. Gadis itu tampak shock dengan perlakuan Naruto padanya. Sekejap ia tidak bisa mengenali Naruto.

Sai menghela nafas, ia menunduk memandang gadis itu. Merasa kasihan.

"Naruto!" Seperti baru sadar, Gadis itu kembali berdiri. "Aku harus menghentikannya!" Gumamnya.

Sai menahannya. "Dia bisa membunuhmu." Katanya. Tapi Sakura menggeleng keras kepala.

"Ini hari pernikahan kami!"

"Tidak ada pernikahan hari ini, Sakura!" Bentak Sai. "Semuanya telah berakhir."

Sakura memandang Sai dengan terluka. Kakinya mendadak lemas dan ia kembali jatuh ke lantai. Maskaranya luntur ketika air matanya mulai menetes. Ia menangis sekuat tenaga meluapkan amarahnya. Sai hanya memandang gadis itu dalam diam. Tidak mampu untuk menenangkannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Deidara, lalu membantunya berdiri. Luka pria itu terlihat cukup parah. Ia memapahnya, lalu berjalan dengan perlahan ke luar ruangan.

"Aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit." Katanya pada Sakura. Lalu mereka keluar, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih menangis.

Beberapa menit dalam kesendirian, Sakura mulai merasa lebih tenang. dengan perlahan ia menarik ponselnya keluar, lalu menghubungi seseorang.

"Ayah, tidak usah datang." Katanya dengan nada bergetar. "Naruto membatalkan pernikahan kami."

tbc

Semoga fansnya Deidara, gak marah (celingak-celinguk). Sebenarnya Midory terinspirasi dari Naruto Shippuden episode 280, disitu Deidara terobsesi banget sama Sasuke, sampai ngejar-ngejar gitu, mana Sasukenya beautipull banget lagi! (Thanks to angin sepoi-sepoi bikin rambut Sasuke melambai-lambai) Jadi gemes. hihihi

Pengen balas beberapa review :

Untuk Gici love Sasunaru, Sasuke cocok kok jadi uke. Kalau merasa aneh, coba aja deh baca manga NaruSasu doujinshinya Emi-rankai. Dari segi penggambaran mirip banget dengan aslinya. Karakternya juga nggak OOC, jadi ngebayanginnya lebih gampang.

Untuk ViP69, waduh yang req buat jadi SasuNaru lumayan banyak ya? Mungkin Midory telat nih jadi Fujoshi. Karena Naruto part 1 emang Sasuke lebih pas jadi seme, tapi pas Shippuden, Naruto berubah drastis jadi cowok sejati, Sasukenya yang rada labil… gomenne Midory gak bisa balik pairnya, kan SasuNaru udah banyak, biarlah NaruSasu berkembang ya?

Untuk Augesteca, Sakura suka Naruto kok, emang belum dibahas lebih dalam tentang perasaan Sakura ke Naruto sih. Entar deh, ada saatnya (Spoiler #Gubrak)

Untuk ClapJun, hehehe itu nanti deh di bahas di chap depan ya?

Untuk Natha Nala , Nggak ada pair SasuSaku untuk FF ini, yang ada cuman NaruSaku. Sekali-sekali Sakura jadi musuh Sasuke dulu lah, biar greget.

Pertanyaan lainnya, udah dijawab di chapter ini. Ada lagi yang mau bertanya? Yang minta di update, udah Midory lanjut, maap ya kalau telat.

Chapter ini emang langsung lompat. Soalnya Midory gak suka yang bertele-tele, mending langsung ke tahap konfliknya aja lah.

Ja minna di tunggu, reviewnya


End file.
